Never more
by Amvmaster
Summary: A bored eldritch abomination named was R.O.B watching too much anime and got bored so wanted more entertainment. So he grabs a random dude and gives him a set of wheels before chucking him into a world where people are obsessed with flying and wings. "The hell is wrong with people and using the whole Icarus story as a fucking metaphor?" Self Insert OOC and fun. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello one and all to the shit show that I call my life, **

**Meanwhile I'd like to express my absolute gratitude to my friend Tobi! Say something tobi!**

**Tobi:... hello**

**That's pretty much it but hey welcome to the interesting life of SI-ing into RW-I mean Air gear sorry Its been a while since I've uploaded anything but hey don't let that stop you from reading this.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Confused Trick**

"Whoa what the fuck nuggets!?" I yelled, finding my body literally floating in the middle of blank space.

"**Hello there, welcome to final space not really of course but hey you get it right?"**

"Wa-what I… the fuck?" I expressed in confusion looking up to see a hooded trench coat wearing… person.

"**Yeah not the prettiest person i can admit that, anyway I'm here to give you a basic rundown of what's going on, first I obviously abducted you don't be surprised I'm obviously a ROB, well more like a BROB but well who cares, you will be dropped into the world of Air Gear your body will be obviously changed to fit current AT's I will be giving you oh and by the way I'm giving you AT's."**

"Aaaaaaaaaah what?" I asked in confusion before I found myself holding onto a duffle bag, looking inside I found a pair of pure black skates, well if I was a dumbass and didn't pay attention to the work AT's then that's what I would call em.

"**Don't worry these are special AT's."**

"Um wait what makes special?" I questioned feeling somewhat unsure where this ROB was taking this supposed conversation.

"**They can defy reality itself"**

"Sooooo you're giving me a pair regalia then?" I asked looking back down at the AT's with more shock and bewilderment

"**No actually, their special because I made them to be durable as all living fuck, you'll just need to change the wheels and get someone to adjust them from time to time, honestly you think I'd give you Regalia when it's literally proven that you don't need them to BS the entire world."**

"Isn't that BS'ing everything though?" I asked unsure if this was even a good idea to have, that was until I took a closer look and saw the familiar pattern of carbon fibre? "Wait are these made out of carbon fibre?"

"**Aaaaaah sure why not, not like it's made out of anything else." **

I didn't believe the ROB for a second with the way his tone expressed that he was unsure of it himself.

"What did you really do to these-"

"**Oh why don't you look at the time gotta go, um summary uh I put some money in the bag as well as some clothes a small tool kit for your AT's and because I'm not an absolute prick you have your phone in there with your Bluetooth headphones, don't try to call or anything cause it's got no service other than aaaaaah well changing your entire body but nothing more than that soooooo laters!"**

"Wait hold on you did wh-"

* * *

"_Gasp_ wait hold on I-!" stopping mid sentence my eyes suddenly blinked in confusion with how everything changed from a blank space to me looking around the place. "-Why the hell am I in a park?"

Looking around I found myself sitting in the middle of what I just said was a park, my body sat on a bench while I had the duffle bag that the ROB gave me, rubbing away a sudden tiredness in my eyes I felt my body slightly ache almost like those times when I had gone through some growth spurts.

Rolling my shoulders I felt the bones in my back crack in place leaving me to sigh in relief from the pressure that was lifted from my body, wait didn't the ROS say he was going to change my body?

Looking down at myself I blinked in surprise as I looked thinner, no longer did I have a huge ass belly or did i look weird or large by other peoples standards I looked… better stronger but.

Looking down I suddenly fell limp on the bench as I felt like I didn't fully deserve it like even if this was a favor I was still fat on the outside.

_Slap!_

"God I hate thinking like that." I mumbled rubbing my slightly stinging cheek with the same hand I used to slap it.

Taking a deep breath I tried to reorganize my thoughts, Ok I'm in Air gear lets try to remember the more important shit.

Ikki the main character and considered a prodigy with AT's will come into the world after getting his ass handed to him by a gang of pricks, so he decides to become a storm rider, bluh bluh bluh sees a pair of tits yadda yadda yadda kisses a random trap, makes a storm rider team fucks around and then goes after some BS Behemoth, later meets Sora and tells Rika who fucks with him with the whole weights thing uuuuuuh Sora's a cunt and uuum Kyoto happens.

"I feel like I should have reread the damn manga before getting placed here." I mumbled to myself in a depressed fashion before letting my head droop forwards.

"Well at least I have my music." I said digging through the duffle bag, opening it up I did indeed find a pair of my sennheiser bluetooth headphones sitting right next to my phone a huawei Nova 2 and not the lite version, I was happy that I had the money to get the full 64GB version over the lite one.

Smiling I quickly picked up both electronics pairing them up automatically as I swiped through my phone seeing that the ROB was right about the services, but I ignored it for the music.

Pressing shuffle I was met with the familiar track of FML the vanic remix.

Bobbing my head to the music I allowed my eyes to wander around taking a closer look around my area as I saw that most of the people around me were of asian descent while there was a couple of business men that were obviously from america or european.

Ok so I am in Japan, looking upwards I found the famous tokyo tower which obviously told me that I wasn't in Kyoto thank fuck at least in Tokyo I can find some people that won't treat me like a random tourist… uuuuuh actually on second I'm pretty much a tourist anyway.

Looking down at myself again I wasn't surprised to wearing some clothes that seemed to fit my own personal aesthetic, that being baggy dark green cargo pants, a white t shirt and over that was a plain blue unzipped hoodie.

"Well I guess now I should make my way straight to uuuuum… where the hell do I go now anyway?" I asked myself realizing while yes I was put in Air gear I had no fucking clue when I was in the story, for all I fucking know Genesis is already up and about and stuff.

And with little to no money on hold on didn't the ROB said he gave me some money?

Looking through the duffle bag I found the AT's, some spare clothes and five bundles of 10k Yen bills… well shit why don't you look at that I got money, don't know how much but I'm pretty sure it's enough for me

Now I just needed to figure out what to do now? Pulling my headphones off and letting them sit around my neck I took a full minute to think of my options, my extremely limited options considering my knowledge was god damned limited

"I'm going to need a place to stay and a place to teach myself how to ride these things and if I can try and find a damn stable job." Three things seemed to keep me from doing anything more substantial.

Picking up the duffle bag and slinging it over my shoulder I decided to worry about the home situation first.

* * *

Moving around the city with my hood covering my head I slowly bobbed my head to the random song that played through my headphones, everything looked exactly how I saw Tokyo, granted it was through a laptop screen but I knew how things looked so far.

Shoving my hands into my pockets I continued to move around, eyes narrowing from time to time as I saw how people actively avoided me as if they were ignoring my existence, ah well not all that surprising considering I am a foreigner as long as I don't make trouble I think I should be alright.

Seeing the light turn green for pedestrians to cross I followed the crowd but was forced to stop myself from moving further as a pair of blurs shot past through the air, my eyes seemed to adjust to the blurs as I saw three people literal shot right on past their faces covered by bandannas and masks to hide their faces as they landed on the ground.

Blinking a couple times I took notice of how the wind literally picked up when those people flew right by, all of them were wearing AT's so my attention was immediately peaked.

Turning towards the trio I watched how the three ever so casually moved through traffic as if they were flying down low.

"Well now that's not something you see everyday." I exclaimed to myself as I knew the biggest difference to Tokyo I knew and the one I was currently in was definitely the Air Trecks.

Taking a deep breath I could already feel my heart pumping in a similar excitement I had when ever I took off on my longboard, this time was slightly different considering these were motorized skates that made people adapt and fly.

Moving back through the city I could feel the beating of my heart intensify causing me to run off, looking for a more secluded area which too no more than a minute to find in the form of a near empty park.

God damn it I hate how much of an adrenaline junkie I was, throwing caution out the window I sat down and quickly moved to replace my current sneakers with the black AT's in my bag.

Throwing my shoes into the bag I quickly moved tying everything up, making sure my feet were properly secured in the motorize skates I paused only for a minute to think should I turn them on or leave em off and get my balance right?

…

…

…

"Fuck it who cares." I shrugged placing my headphones over my ears as the next song started playing through. "Why the hells Blue skies playing for anyway?" I asked myself before switching on the AT's

And within in a couple of seconds as I got onto my AT covered feet the motors suddenly activated throwing my feet forwards while my top half was thrown backwards, seeing the unfortunate incoming pain I was going to have on my ass I quickly twisted my top half around throwing my legs over I landed on the ground in a push up stance as my AT's wheels didn't touch the ground no more and my hands caught me just before I hit my head on the pavement.

Taking a deep breath I pulled my right leg up careful not to try and activate the motor's this time despite me having no fucking clue they worked I slowly pushed myself back into a standing position this time my AT's deciding not to act up gave me the reassurance that I was in control. Until I felt the the motors in my AT's start moving me forwards.

"Ah shit." I blurted out acting quick to grab my duffle bag and throwing the sling over my shoulder and tightening it up so it didn't casually hit my back from time to time while I slowly tried to get acquainted with my AT's and their new level of balance they required.

But after some time of learning through self teaching myself to skate in inline skates and Ice skates all it needed was for me to move around and-OH SHIT!

"Whoa!" I yelped out as I suddenly found myself speeding up through the park, thinking quickly my body moved like how I did everytime I skated with my left leg keeping me balanced while my right pushed and controlled my speed, that is what I would do if it wasn't for the damn fact my AT's weren't turned on causing me involuntarily spin around one eighty and suddenly going backwards.

"Uh fuckin-ssssshit!" I yelped out trying to dodge the bench behind me, luckily I did dodge it but I now found myself out of the park and onto the sidewalk and road going backwards. "God damn it all!"

Trying to get a sense of control in my AT's were near impossible as I felt my legs suddenly stretching outwards slowly lowering my body as I started to do the splits.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled out looking over my shoulder and saw a nearby sign post, reaching out I didn't hesitate to grab on the large sign pipe, using it as an anchor while I jumped up and turned my body around but I let go in mid air spin and when my AT covered feet hit ground I found myself still going off, this time I had an inkling of an idea on controlling the AT's this time deciding to use what I knew from long boarding and that being me just plainly leaning and turning my feet into the lean at the same time.

After a couple minutes of moving around the suburban streets of Tokyo I found myself confidently saying that I had at least a bit more control over my AT's than when I just placed them on.

"Ok I got this ok let's try out a random trick." I mindlessly spoke lowing myself down to the pavement and suddenly I felt myself grow faster, my eyes adjusting to the sudden air that slapped me in the face I watched as how I noticed a weird looking tunnel appear in front of me, the surroundings suddenly no longer my focus I felt myself casually following this weird looking road in front of me.

Shit isn't this the same road Ikki sees in the first episode?

Taking a deep breath I trusted myself to follow the road that was until the road was immediately replaced by a pile of garbage.

…

…

…

Wait wh-

_Smash!_

"Uuuuuuuurgh what in the hell?" I groaned out my tunnel vision immediately replaced as I found myself head first into some stinky as hell rubbish bags.

Pulling myself out and landing on my ass I blinked away my confusion and found myself no longer on the roads but in front of an Inn?

"Wait isn't that-and wasn't I just-but I… What the fuck just happened?" I asked myself before I heard the front door of the Inn suddenly slam itself open, looking over my eyes slightly widened as I found a short pink haired teenager come out looking pissed.

"Ikki you better not be going through the god damn trash again or I'm seriously going to…" The girl who clearly spoke english seemed to stop her rant and look at me with wide surprised eyes.

"Uuuuuuh Konichiwa?" I offered with a mildly awkward wave.

**Chapter 1 end **

* * *

**And with that I welcome you all to the start of one hell of an adventure like no other.**

**This starts 3 months before Canon so that should be enough time I will be using a mishmash of both the Anime and the Manga as a bass for things and I will try and touch up on somethings.**

**There will be romance I won't go into it but please do expect it.**

**Well this is Amvmaster signing off for now.**

**Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER READ THIS AN!**

**Hey all wow a couple reviews and one of them has had me rereading it every couple hours just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.**

**Thank you reviewers for dropping the reviews it's a confidence boost for me so after a couple of days I've decided to drop the second chapter and before anyone asks, Yes I have at least 10 chapters pre written and more in coming and instead of just dropping it all at once I've decided I'm going to try and drop 2 chapters a week with an Omake chapter from here to there just to break up some of the more serious shit.**

**But well guess I've been keeping you all from reading so just I'll let go now.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Inn Trick**

"I once again apologize for the mess I caused and I hope I don't offend you if I could by chance ask if I could stay here?" I asked feeling three pairs of eyes look at me as the people the eyes belonged to narrowed their eyes slightly.

Bet people are wondering what was going on so I'll summarize, cleaned up my mess apologized and asked if they had any open rooms available which then lead me suddenly being dragged inside and placed in front of table kneeling down as three girls gave me narrowed looks.

And that's pretty much it to be honest.

"First we have to ask you some questions." The youngest spoke first while the two other girls openly nodded in agreement. "How old are you?"

"T-twenty one going twenty-"

"Are you a pervert?" The pink haired teen suddenly interjected.

"Uh no, I mean I'm guy but I have standards."

"Do you have a job?" The glasses wearing red head jumped in.

"Uh no I just got here and I do have money though and I will be looking for a-"

"Are you a highschool dropout?" The youngest asked.

"Ah no I graduated highschool, barely passed but I managed."

"Would you be willing to cook if asked to?" The pink teen jumped

"Uh give me half a day notice and I won't mind cooking but uh yeah sure why not."

"Ok good last question… are you in a relationship?" The redhead asked as I felt the uncomfortable stares of the girls grew more intense by the second.

"Uuuuuh no why is that-"

"Good then that concludes the Interview."

"-and you cut me off." I was now feeling uncomfortably ignored as the three girls started talking to each other in hushed tones that I could just barely pick up a word or two.

Within thirty seconds I watched how the three girls turned around and regarded me.

"Usually it's our oldest sister who you will have to deal with allowing people to come in, but since she's away for the while we are obviously in charge, we have made a decision we will allow you to stay here as long as you pay rent of fifty thousand yen."

"Mikan the usual rent is fifthteen thousand yen not fifty thousand!" The red haired yelled.

"I'm joking Ringo, geez let me have my damn fun." The pink haired teen exclaimed crossing her arms while the rest of the girls shook their heads at their older sisters' antics.

"Welcome to the Noyamano Inn, I am Ringo. These are my sisters Mikan and Ume. We have some rules but we can go over those later." Ringo said introducing herself and her sisters to me as I remembered how out of everyone here it was the redhead middle child who was the most sane out of all her sisters.

"Ume take him up to one of the free rooms actually instead just for the hell of it put him next to Ikki." Mikan said as I feigned a curious look on the name Ikki.

"Ok come with me." getting up I made my way following the small girl as she acted as my guide for the inn, she showed me where the bathrooms were and showed me to my room.

"I'll do you favour and tell you now but there's this other guy named Ikki and since you're obviously a storm rider no matter how much of a novice you are please don't tell him about AT's that idiot would probably take you AT's and test em out without you knowing and probably break em." Ume suddenly said before pointing to the door of one of the rooms.

"This is your room and if Ikki pisses you off or annoys you, you have absolute authority to kick his ass." With that last tidbit of information Ume made her way back to where I was going to guess was the living room. "Oh and Ringo will come by and tell you more of the rules."

"Uh ok thanks for showing me my room." I exclaimed waving to the bored sounding girl before looking at the door where my room sat.

"This should be interesting." I exclaimed opening my door and making my way inside, the room itself had a desk, drawers for clothes and a single bed that sat next to a window.

"Guess this is my home for next long ass while." I mumbled to myself setting my bag on the desk before I threw myself onto my bed back first.

"From what Ume said… looks like I came in before Ikki started his storm rider career." I voiced my thoughts before moving to place my headphones back over my ears music still playing just at a lower volume.

"Why the hell is (bat)man playing?" I mumbled out curious as to where the hell did this song come into my playlist? (its 'Whos the (Bat)man?' song by the way)

Shrugging it off my I just closed my eyes deciding to enjoy the eccentric batman song.

* * *

_A couple of hours later_

I don't know how I got here but I found myself back in the nearby kitchen that sat right next to the living room as the sisters ever so graciously invited me to dinner, or well to be more exact they told me to make dinner.

"You know I'm not exactly a cook right?" I exclaimed nervously while tossing some grilled veggies and meat in a wok, I can admit while I was in a nervous state of mind I was doing surprisingly well… I think?

"Well good news for you I know a place that could use a chef so if you can impress us with your cooking I can put a good word in for you." Mikan exclaimed grinning in a mischievous manner while I just gave her a blank look, really you seriously going to try and black mail me into getting a job for me?

"You I did say I was comfortable with finding my own job." I explained nearly jumping away in fear as the food suddenly caught fire but stopped immediately giving a slight indication that the flame while coming out of nowhere it didn't exactly burn the vegetables.

"Uuuuuh speaking of cooking I think it's done." I exclaimed turning off the stove and quickly went about preparing the plates, making sure to give everyone a nice even helping before taking the four plates to the table where the girls actively waited.

On the plates was fried rice topped up with green, yellow and red capsicans cooked along side some beef steak and whatever other random vegetables I knew I could throw in.

"Sorry for making you cook dinner Mikan can be a bit forceful from time to time." Ringo politely apologized giving me a smile before she began eating her meal.

"Damn this pretty good, I was joking about the whole thing but guess I was proven wrong." Mikan exclaimed with a large grin plastered on her face as she dug into the meal.

"I have a feeling you are doing this on purpose, can I ask why by chance?" I questioned watching how Mikan and Ume started to giggle sadistically.

"Just you wait all will be revealed within time hehehehe." The two sisters exclaimed at the same time and in the same tone of voice while the middle sibling just shook her head in disappointment.

I got a funny feeling this is going to get loud.

With that thought out the way I decided to indulge in my own cooking and I found myself moderately surprised with the outcome, never really been one to be a chef but I can admit this is pretty good even if I'm not a capsican guy.

"Heeeey I'm ho-what's that lovely smell in the air is that meat!?" Hearing the loud voice my eyes widened when i recognized the english dubbed version of Ikki made his presence known.

Took that little shit long enough, must have been doing his gang crap what was it called again the east side cunts or something?

"Welcome home freeloader and if you're curious we're having stir fry cooked by our newest resident." Mikan exclaimed as I looked over my shoulder and found a young teenager with nearly blue spikey hair look and had what was accurately described as a baby looking face.

"Ikki meet… what was your name again?" Mikan asked while I just gave her a blank stare.

"Hamish, just Hamish." I replied with a little huff before I continued with my meal.

"Whoa when did we get a foreign guy? Ah who cares, bring on the meaty stir fry!" Ikki exclaimed looking absolutely excited with the idea of eating meat.

"Your meal is over there." Mikan exclaimed pointing to a box on the other side of the living room where a small bowl of rice and pathetically small fish sat on a little plate were.

"I was wondering why you were cooking that." I mumbled watching how Ikki's face of drooling excitement went down to straight shock before converting into anger.

"Why you-"

"Ah ah ah no complaining this is what you get for being a smart ass now sit down and eat, who knows if you're a good boy maybe I'll give you a treat hehehe." Mikan exclaimed in a near sadistic way while Ume just giggled in amusement.

"Grrrrr." Ikki just let out an animalistic growl before stomping his way over to the box table.

"You are a bunch of sadistic girls." I said summarizing my entire thoughts before shaking my head, this was going to be a very long stay I could tell that much just from the way the girls just continued to giggle.

Well all but Ringo who just shook her head and at the food on her plate.

"This is bullshit!" Ikki yelled out of nowhere causing Mikan's immediate attention to shift back to the younger teen.

"Watch your damn mouth!" Mikan yelled tackling Ikki.

"_Sigh _well there goes my appetite, Ringo when they're done tell Ikki he can have the rest of my food." I exclaimed getting up and making my way back to the kitchen.

"Wah but you just took two bites." I heard Ringo stopping me from moving any further.

"Meh it's fine I'm going to do the dishes." I said ignoring how Ikki and Mikan's fighting grew more and more louder by the second.

Guess this is going to be my life I take it.

* * *

Taking a seat at the desk in my room I pulled out my AT's and set them on their side, my eyes narrowing in curiosity while I held the supposed tool kit that ROB gave me.

The tool kit was just a small gray box filled with some tools such as screwdrivers, allen keys and tiny wrenches.

"Why would a ROB give me a tool kit for a pair of unbreakable AT's?" I mumbled in curious confusion, my hands lightly gliding over said AT's sleek structure until I found an interesting slot in the back of the heel.

Growing more curious I lightly pried open the slots contents and pulled out what appeared to be a memory card.

"Hold on isn't this the memory card you get and it tracks your AT's progress?" I asked in a curious mumble seeing how the card itself was just a blank one with no sign of company or the sorts.

"Gotta feeling there is something on here that I need to check out." I mumbled to myself in slight displeasure realizing I now had to go out and get myself a laptop just so I could find out what one earth did that ROB put on here.

"Well needed to get some shit anyway may as well leave it for tomorrow." I spoke now knowing what I was going to be doing tomorrow, placing the card back into the slot just so I don't forget where i put the damn thing I threw off my clothes except for my pants and jumped into my bed, seeing while it is early in the night to sleep I ignored it considering I had myself a very long day and I was just tired.

And it looked like I was going to have an equally long day tomorrow.

**Chapter 2 end**

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter next chapter is when the absolutely lovely Rika joins into the mess, that was a fun thing to write.**

**Amvmaster Signing off!**

**Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well well well look at this a 3rd chapter so soon well aren't I gracious.**

**Jokes aside hey all how's it going as I said this is the chapter where Rika jumps in and as I did say yes this was an amusing thing to write so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Also to all those that dropped a Review thank you very much these reviews are one of the reasons why I do what I do as well as get up and write throughout the day.**

**Now with that shit out the way onto the third chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Training Trick**

"I hate the mornings." I groaned out of the bathroom slightly refreshed from taking a morning shower but was somewhat annoyed that I was forced to get up and take it after I cooked everyone breakfast and then apparently make lunch despite me still having no fucking clue what I was damn well doing.

"It's not even a god damned week into living here and I'm already being used as a stupid fucking maid." I growled out noticing how the four teens all regarded me as the newest slave well all but Ringo and Ume as they were kind enough to help organize the lunches.

"Mikan better do her damn job and get me that job or else I'm going to have to go out and try get myself a laptop and good news I got enough money to splurge on something more high grade and hopefully I can get myself a drawing tablet, just cause i need a job and to take down Sora's entire fucking operation doesn't mean I don't have to stop my hobbies anytime soon.

"Alright lets get going I got a stupid shopping list to go through and a lot of time to go and get them." I mumbled aloud making my way to my room but was stopped when I heard a pair of stomping feet coming right at m-"OW!"

"Shut up who the hell are you and why did you sneak into my home!?" I heard a mature female voice exclaim angrily as I was pinned down face first into the wooden floor boards while I hand my arm held backwards.

"Wha?" I exclaimed before feeling my arm slightly twisted causing me to bite my lip so I didn't yell in pain.

"Answer the damn question or I'll rip off your damn arm off."

"I'm Hamish I just moved in yesterday!" I quickly yelled out, eyes closed hoping the pain stopped sometime soon.

"Oh wait so you're the one my sisters were talking about." Hearing this my head turned to look over my shoulder where I saw a very hot as hell redhead holding my arm in place, oh fuck nuggets thats Rika!

Huh the anime/manga does her some surprisingly good justice with her bodily proportions.

"Well I apologize, my sisters called me last night and told me someone moved in I decided to investigate and well when I found you skulking around I just acted on instinct, I'm Rika the landlady of this Inn."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hamish and as much as I like to be sat on by a… very nice girl I'd very much like to stand up and talk to my landlady face to face." I quipped trying not to sound condescending or annoyed but since she still had me pinned to the ground my arm in the air.

Yeah you could see how condescending I could be now.

"Sorry about that." Rika exclaimed getting up off of me, finally allowing me to get up off of the ground.

"Geez how much can you deadlift, cause your strong as all living hell." I said rotating my shoulders hearing my shoulder blades crack back into place. "So other than obviously assaulting me what can I do you for?" I questioned the Landlady who just rolled her eyes at me.

"I came here to make sure my sisters didn't let a random pervert stay in the Inn so I'm sorry for the rude encounter." Rika apologized again slightly throwing me off considering she's actually pretty well known to be quite… strong hearted.

"You know what as compensation you can actually help me out today." I said watching how the redheaded woman looked at me with wide eyes. "I need to go and buy myself a laptop as well as some other things but I don't exactly have the foreknowledge of this place so if you could show me around while I do some shopping then I would greatly appreciate it."

"Alright that seems fine with me." Rika said with a nod accepting my job for help.

"Sweet let me get my things and we can get-"

"Hold on we can't go yet."

"Eh?"

"We need to clean the place first before we go anywhere."

…

…

…

"Eh?"

* * *

"I can now see how you and Mikan are sisters." I exclaimed stretching my arms out and leaning back feeling the bones in the top half of my body immediately crack right into place. "Your both damn slave drivers."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rika asked the tone of her voice fairly on edge while I just gave her a blank stare.

"Mikan woke me up this morning to cook her and everyone breakfast and lunch, then you come in and more or less strong arm into helping you clean, which by the way if you asked in a nicer tone of voice I wouldn't have to explain why you are a slave driver." I explained in a very plain kind of tone while the two of us waited in front of some traffic lights.

"Why you-_Sigh_ forget it, no point in arguing with you unlike Ikki you actually seem to have a brain on your shoulders." Rika somewhat compliment me I mean… well actually yeah that is a compliment if we compare anyone to Ikki.

"Anyway what's up with your sister bullying that kid anyway?" I questioned now curious as to how or better yet did Mikan get her rocks off when torturing the younger teen.

"Ikki to put it plainly is a dumbass and doesn't bother listening to reason, and the only way we as a family have more or less couped with trying to teach him anything was through violence or discipline." Rika explained while I nodded on the outside while in my head I had to see the facts.

Yes Ikki was a dumbass and it looked like most of the times he had learned his lesson was when he getting his ass beaten or the answer was forced right into his face and usually most of those times it caused the younger teen to bite back and immediately make the situation worse.

So to quote Agito you can't take into account for dumbass… ness.

"Well maybe if you need something to convey to him I could give it a shot but uh… lets just give it a bit don't wanna suddenly make myself the spotlight of attention when I just moved in." I suggested watching how Rika's eyes seemed to widen in a look of surprise.

"_Ahem_ right well come on let's get those things you want, you sure you have the money for all that you want?"

"Pretty sure otherwise I hope to fucking god Mikan gets me that job she said she was going to get me." I honestly hoped that teen did as she said she was going to do otherwise things were going to get slightly more difficult from here on out.

* * *

"Thank you once again Rika for helping me get this stuff." I exclaimed happily to Rika as we walked into the Inn my arms carrying a couple bags one of them holding my new laptop and drawing pad and the others clothes and bathing equipment such as toothbrushes and razors.

"Your welcome I'll call you when I need your assistance." Rika told me while I nodded in understanding before I walked into my room.

Setting everything down I quickly got to work setting up my laptop and overall I spent more than two hundred thousand Yen on this stuff but I feel like it was somewhat worth it considering I got myself a gaming laptop and a display drawing tablet.

Once everything was set up I looked over to my AT's again and quickly moved to grab the memory card in my AT's but stopped when I just realized now that I had a gateway into the world of the internet this was my chance to check something out that has had me slightly worried.

Locations on where I could train myself with AT as well as some tutorials that is if anyone was dumb enough to make them for AT's.

_20 minutes later_

"Oh you have seriously got to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled as I saw an actual Youtube channel dedicated to teaching beginners about AT's as well as found a website that had locations for beginners to go to if they wanted a nice private place to train themselves and all of said locations were exclusively Tool Tool areas meant it was neutral territory.

"Well looks like I got myself a place to train and a place to ask for help, time to get my ass in gear." I mumbled shutting my laptops screen closed before picking up my AT's and placing them in a backpack I had picked up on the cheap, slipping my head phones around my neck I walked out of my room to tell Rika that I was going to go out again that I would be back before four so I could cook dinner.

Seeing as how Mikan was forcing me to do the job I didn't really mind taking over all that much especially when I had a way station to go to if I have no clue on what the hell I was doing.

* * *

Walking into an old looking warehouse I was greeted with the appearance of an indoor skatepark I smiled as it turned out it was empty meaning I had the whole place to myself setting my bag down on a nearby bench I quickly went into putting on my AT's.

Tightening the last last up I pulled off my hoodie and switched on my AT's making sure to choose the most appropriate song for my listening pleasure.

In Da mood seemed very appropriate as the motors in my AT's started up, deciding to do some circles just for a warm up I only stopped when I felt I had my balance on point and quickly shot over towards a ramp feeling confident I leaped off into the air arms spread outwards before i came down into a crouch but lost my balance and found myself tumbling around on the concrete ground.

"Ow." I groaned out in slight pain looking back to the ramp as I saw that I was in the air with what I believed was only 5 metres away. "This may take a lot longer." I spoke to myself before throwing myself back onto my feet and riding around simply deciding to get used to everything before going back to jumping off ramps.

An hour went by as my alarm went off in my headphones signalling that it was time for me to go home, rolling over to my bag I picked it up making sure to tie my hoodie around my waist seeing as I was pretty much drenched in sweat from head to toe.

"Well be back tomorrow." I spoke to myself before deciding to ride out of the skate park my confidence in my ability rising even if I didn't do much for the first session I at least had some fun.

Now to get home and get dinner cooking.

Riding through the street my mind kind of went blank as I felt the air rush through my shaggy ass hair and bent down low and found myself once again staring at the same winged road I saw yesterday but this time I found myself seeing more than one road in front of me.

Seeing the roads my body seemed to automatically choose the closest road that being me speeding towards a nearby staircase, leaping up my eyes bugged in shock and horror as the staircase had a bigger drop than what I assumed.

"Oh fuck."

* * *

Near four o clock.

"I'm home." I exclaimed somewhat stumbling through into the living room my body aching from top to bottom as I looked like I got into a fight.

"What the-what happened to you?" Mikan questioned looking at me with wide eyes.

"To be honest overconfidence and a side order of not judging a stupid stair case." I more or less explained feeling more tired with how I ended up like this.

"Wow you tried to jump a staircase, that takes some serious balls." Mikan exclaimed with a smirk on her face.

"Ok Ume go and do your homework, Mikan get me the first aid kit and sit down." I heard Rika ordered the three of us to do exactly as she said.

"Hey where's Ringo and Ikki?" I asked looking at the time and seeing it was well past 3 o clock.

"Ikki's doing his stupid thing and Ringo is with to make sure he doesn't do something too damn stupid." Rika exclaimed sitting next to me as she had a washcloth in her hands already cleaning some of the more obvious scrapes and scratches on my face. "Now tell me what really happened."

"Try to jump a long flight of stairs and well shit happened and didn't exactly stick the landing and so I pretty much had to walk after that." I explained slightly wincing as I felt the alcohol on the washcloth burn through my cuts.

"Your a Stormrider aren't you." I heard Rika exclaim sounding very sad for no reason.

"Wha-no I just started and personally I'm more into having fun than the stupid parts war." I quickly cleared up watching how Rika's face continued to scrunch up in displeasure. "Look Rika trust me this is just a hobby I'm not looking into getting in a career as a stormrider and even if I was I'd probably tell you about it first considering I'm going to have to comeback with the possibility with my ass being covered in bruises."

"_Sigh_ not even one day here and you're already putting yourself on my shit list, fine I won't stop you from doing your hobby but just don't get Ikki involved that idiot doesn't need an obsession like storm riders in his life." Rika breathed out surprising me with how accepting she was of it.

"Why do I have a feeling there's a bit of an Icarus metaphor coming to mind?" I joked before grabbing my shoulder in pain as Rika decided in all of her damn wisdom to punish me with a punch to shoulder. "OW!"

"Oh shut up, I did worse things to you this morning."

"Kinky."

…

…

…

_Pow!_

"OW! Ok I deserved that one!"

**Chapter 3 end**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well sorry for being so late with the update I was busy but heres the 4th chapter… yeah that's it.**

**Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Job Trick**

"Mikan I've only known you for about a week now but I'm seriously starting to get annoyed about that so called job you were promising to get me so tell me where is it?" I asked the pink haired teen while she casually goofed off playing on one of the consoles they had in the Inn.

While she sat in front of the TV I had my Laptop casually set up in front of me on the table mindlessly going through that was surprisingly well it was just as bad as my home's version and looking around the place for an interesting fic had me on my toes.

"Argh calm down, geez I told you before the guy hasn't gotten back to me and he will most likely do so later on since he's so damn busy." Mikan gave her usual excuse which was supposed to keep me from continuing but this time I was kind of getting more annoyed than pleased with her answers.

"_Sigh _alright fine, leave me no choice Ume do you know where this supposed place Mikan is supposed to get me this damn job?" I questioned the girl who just looked up when I called out for her.

"Yeah its a Club Mikan usually hangs out in from time to time." Ume casually exclaimed.

Just like that the room started to grow cold as I heard a plate shatter on the ground, looking behind me I didn't even bother to flinch as I saw the angry red aura that suddenly surrounded Rika who was doing the dishes, which was nice of her to do considering I've been the one cooking for everyone lately.

"What. Was. That?" Rika spoke each word with pure angry intent while slowly looking over to the now frozen form of Mikan.

"Well look at the time hey Hamish let's go see if we can get you that job!" Mikan exclaimed jumping up and moving to drag me away, good thing I thought ahead and shut my laptops screen.

"See Ya Rika! I'll get you some sweets when I come back Ume!" I said before I was forced to throw on my shoes and be dragged off with a frightened teenager.

* * *

"This is the club?" I asked Mikan who just folded her arms in displeasure from how she was forced to leave her unpaused game behind.

"Shut up, now Rika's going to throw a fit at me because of you."

"Not really that was Ume and I did tell you that ya left me no damn choice." I provided a nice sound argument but Mikan being who she was just ignored it and led me into the supposed club.

"Hey where's that asshole manager of yours?" Mikan exclaimed as we walked into a barely open club which looked like was going through what I guess was the daily clean up.

"In the Office miss Mikan." Said a random guy who was mopping up the floor, my eyes catching a large amount of tracks and scratches around the club and walls.

"This is a Stormrider club isn't it?" I guessed Mikan's slight flinch giving me the correct indication before continuing on her way up some stairs.

"Oh this is going to be interesting." I mumbled to myself with the shake of my head somewhat understanding manner.

"Alright when we go in there just try not to be-"

"Mikan I'm twenty one if you don't get me this job I promise to only give you green peppers in your lunch." I quickly threatened as I learned of her dislike for the spicy food.

"Ok ok lets just go already." She said walking into what I believed was the manager's office.

Inside was well what I expected for a club office, a large desk some random shelves with random objects on it ranging from books, trophies and an old boom box? Other than that there was a pair of bright red couches with one of them being used by a large person who was covered in a blanket.

"Oi Dauntless wake up." Mikan suddenly exclaimed while my eyes widened as the girl casually pulled the blanket off causing the person under it to let out a tired groan.

"Goooooo awaaaaaaaay." I heard a whine come out from the person.

"What did I tell you, he's going to take a long ass time to get back to me." Mikan said throwing her hands in a gesture to the large person.

"Oh this is going to be an utter annoyance, where's the kitchen I'll fix him up something to eat that will wake him up." I said gesturing to the teen to lead me to the kitchen this supposed club has.

Thirty minutes later I came back to the manager's office with a random plate of food that I put together a couple burgers and a plate full of beer battered chips.

"I'm done." I exclaimed placing the plates of food down in front of the large body that twitches from the smell of food before the blanket threw itself off and the person under it threw himself at the food.

"Well why don't you look at that Mikan he's awake now you going to ask him or should I?" I questioned the teen who just let out a tsk before walking over to the rather large muscular man who devoured the food like it was his last meal.

"Dauntless, been a while." The girl exclaimed as the large muscular man paused mid bite to look up at Mikan.

"Huh? Mikan what are you doing here, hold on don't tell me it's already six, Damn it I told one of those idiots to wake me up before-"

"No it's one o clock you idiot argh this is the reason why I didn't wanna come down here your always sleeping during the day." Mikan started to complain.

"Mikan on topic please." I said sitting down on the other couch as I casually started eating some of the chips.

"I was getting to that, argh look Dauntless meet Hamish he needs a job and I know your club doesn't exactly have a cooking staff sooooo you mind hiring him so he can off my ass?"

"You have a way with words there Mikan." I couldn't help but quip before lightly rubbing my temples with how tactless she was, then again compared to me we are in the same pod when it comes to tact and stuff.

"Uh wha, you mean you didn't cook this food? Huh that actually explains a lot you can't cook for shit."

_SLAM!_

"What was that I'll have you know I am a great cook!" Mikan yelled punching the muscled man named Dauntless on the head.

"If you are such a great cook, how about you cook up your own dinner from now on." I stated taking a little pleasure in seeing how the teen flinched at the idea of her going back to cooking her own meals or whatever she had to do when I wasn't there.

"Anyway here's your new chief now if you'll excuse me I've got to get home and face the hell that is Rika." Mikan exclaimed not feeling too pleased that she had angered her sister, then again when it comes to everyone in the Inn no one wants that hell on you.

"See ya." I said waving to the girl as she left me and the manager alone.

"So… you're the one who made this?" The manager asked taking a large bite out of the burger while he continued to lay on his side on the couch.

"Yep that was me, thought you would be more suited to being awake with something in your stomach than nothing else." I said with a shrug eating another chip.

"Hmmm well I do need some more cooks, but with what I have here I think you will do perfectly as the cook." The manager said with a nod before finishing his first burger.

"Soooo does that mean I have a job here ooooor what?" I asked unsure if what was happening.

"Yep, welcome to the Skies the limit, most popular AT dance club in the whole of Tokyo well technically the only club but I won't go into details, I'm Dauntless the manager/owner/DJ of the club but you can just call me Daunt for short." The man fully introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Daunt my name is Hamish, I'm a beginner AT rider apparently a cook and that's pretty much it." I exclaimed with a shrug watching how the large muscled man let out a small chuckle probably amused with my introduction.

"Well then guess I should give my official cook the official tour of the club." Duant exclaimed getting up off the couch, my eyes slightly widened when I saw how fucking tall this guy was not to mention he also had a six pack that most athletes would fucking kill for.

"Show me what I gotta do." I said to the man who just grinned down at me.

* * *

When I came back I was happy to tell everyone that I was officially working and was getting a really good paycheck out of it… I think, a hundred thousand yen a week is good, right?

May need to ask Rika about that but for now I could relax knowing that I was pretty much in the cl-

"Hamish you've got to help me man!"

"Oh for fucks sake." I mumbled out before turning around to look at the one person in the whole Inn that seemed to beg for my help. "I haven't been here for a month Ikki and you're already looking for my help."

"Shut up, look I don't know about you but I am in some deep deep shit and I need your help." Ikki exclaimed as he grabbed my shirt and close to my face.

"Any closer and I'll have to kiss you so get off my damn face." I threatened knowing fully well that I was mentally prepared to do such a stupid thing if it meant getting Ikki out of my face.

"Alright just listen I one of my friends is grounded and I need someone to help me and another friend out to sneak into school steal some test answers cause if I don't pass this test Rika is going to kick my ass."

"You want me to do what now?"

"Look can you just please help and if you do this for me I can guarantee one of Rika's dirty underwear ends up in your room." Ikki exclaimed trying to sound like a dodgy car salesman.

"Bruh I'm a guy and a perv but for fuck sake I have standards." I exclaimed shaking my head at how stupid Ikki was being. "How about this you owe me a favour after this, there does that work?" I suggested.

"Great I'll get everything sorted for tonight be ready to go." Ikki spoke with a large evil grin plastered onto his face.

"Thank fucking god my first shift doesn't start until tomorrow." I mumbled to myself before making my way past the devious planning teen so I could tell Rika that my Job hunting problems were over.

* * *

Later that night I sat at my desk going through random blogs online with my laptop, looking at the time I found it was near one in the morning, I wondered if Ikki was going to get me or not I still had some clothes on ready just in case he decided to barge into-

_Knock knock_

"Hey Hamish are you still up?"

Well look at that call the devil he will appear right in front of you.

Closing my laptop I made my way over to the door and opened it to see Ikki in some not so stealthy clothes, that being a bright red bomber jacket. Compared to my black hoodie and dark gray camo cargo pants that I was wearing.

"Not really one for subtlety aren't you?" I expressed in a plain sort of way before shaking my head deciding to just go along with it and hope this doesn't lead to me getting arrested or something.

"Alright let's go move quietly." Ikki instructed me as he slowly snuck to the exit with me slowly following behind him with my hood up over my head.

Within thirty minutes of sneaking out Ikki took me to his highschool where we met up his supposed friend in crime.

"Ikki took you long enough I nearly got caught by my sister." The teen exclaimed, taking a look at Ikki's friend i immediately recognized him as one of Ikki's childhood friends Kuzuma something something fuck it I'll just call him Kuzu for short.

"Don't worry about it, Kuzu meet Hamish he's the guy I was talking about before, Hamish this one of my best friends now are you two ready?" Ikki exclaimed as me and Kuzu looked at each other before looking back at Ikki with a blank look.

"_Sigh_ whatever lets get this done." I said slightly anxious to get out of here as I remember that despite the school is apparently eastside gunz turf during the day, in the night it was another gang turf a stormrider teams turf.

Within another couple minutes of sneaking through the school we finally came to the apparent school staff room.

"Alright hurry it up Ikki I got work in the morning." I quickly told the teen hoping that he would be quick to finding the supposed test answers, it didn't help that I felt like someone was watching us, it was almost like the shadows had ears or something.

"Alright I got em lets-"

"Ikki hold do you hear that?" Kuzu exclaimed as we all paused to listen to what he was talking about, it kind of sounds like-shit AT's!

"Both of you down hide now." I exclaimed ordering the teens but they seemed to look at me weirdly until I quickly pushed them behind some desks.

"Shut up and try not to say anything or better yet Ikki shut the fuck up." I ordered as the two teens looked up at me in confusion.

"Hamish what's going on?" Ikki questioned while I just stared at the door to the hallway.

"Trouble now stay here while I deal with these guys, I'll distract them long enough for you two too sneak out." I told the two before I quickly made my way to the hallway my eyes narrowing as I saw a pair of guys wearing red cloth's over their heads came towards me on their AT's.

"Hey do you know who's turf your on!?" One of the guys yelled out.

"Your mom's!" I yelled out before turning around and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"Hey get back here you mother fucker!" The guys yelled out, my eyes already adjusted to the dark saw the nearby staircase coming onto my left and I hatched a quick plan in my head as I bolted down them making sure to stop half way down the staircase to turn around and watch as the pair of AT riders came literally flying into my small trap.

"What the-Guh!" Before the first guy could finish his sentence I threw a quick punch to his face knocking him out before jumping in the air to grab the second guy by his collar who rode the wall and threw him to the ground.

"Argh w-who who are you?" the guy on the ground questioned crawling on the ground trying to get up but was stopped when I turned him around.

"Your worst nightmare." was all I said before throwing a quick hook to the guys head knocking him out.

Taking a deep breath I gave the stormrider a look and somewhat hoped Ikki and Kuzu moved it as I told them to.

Getting up I quickly made my way out of the school I paused mid-step to find Ikki and Kuzu looking absolutely haggered as if they just got there.

Running over I stopped just before them and saw how both of them seemed to be covered in cold sweat.

"Hamish what was that?"Kuzu questioned wondering what was happening.

"Don't worry about it, just something I had to deal with you got the test answers?" I asked the two who simply held up a pair of sheets up. "Great now lets go home, Kuzu it was nice meeting you but I've got to go to sleep i got work and I don't particularly like being late."

"Alright cool see ya at school Ikki." Kuzu said before he ran off leaving me and Ikki by ourselves.

"What was that anyway?" Ikki questioned me as we made our own way home.

"Trust me Ikki you don't wanna know." I exclaimed hoping I didn't have to explain too soon or else I was going to find myself getting the beating of a lifetime form RIka.

"Fine, now let's go reap the rewards woohoo!"

* * *

The next day

"IKKI I GOT A CALL FROM YOUR TEACHER TELLING ME YOU CHEATED ON YOUR TEST!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH DON'T HURT ME!"

"Can't believe he was dumb enough to get a hundred percent on the test instead of only memorizing most of the answers." I said to myself going through another random blog on my laptop as I knew my shift was coming up soon.

"_Sigh _he's an idiot through and through."

**Chapter 4 end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say in this chapter it's more of a time skip/training portion **

**Also sorry for not uploading sooner I was busy with some other projects I have in the works, may end uploading one of two of them later this month or next month.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Intermediate Trick**

One month has gone by and I have got to admit things have been rather… chill since I've started to live in the Inn with sisters and Ikki.

Yeah Ikki still gets up into some dumb shit but if I ignore that and focus on other stuff like my new job, cleaning the Inn and finally well my AT training.

Within a month of secretly going to and from to the warehouse skate park that was magically always empty whenever I was around I found myself doing better and better by the second.

Better being that I could do ramps and land with ease and a minor grind or two on the nearby rails but yeah better, haven't gotten into the whole acrobatics behind the AT's yet but I knew for now my pace was simple and easy one.

That was until Daunt asked about it.

"Seriously small rails ahahahaha! When I was a month into AT's I was doing backflips 50ft in the air ahahahahahah!" Daunt laughed at me while I was giving him his midnight lunch.

"Do you want the food or not?" I questioned the large DJ as he continued to laugh at me.

"Ahahahah sorry sorry _phew_ look how about I do you a favour and teach you a couple things." Daunt suggested keeping a large grin on his face.

"Teach me? You sure about that?" I questioned him knowing fully well despite my day time availability I was pretty much stumped with keeping the Inn clean, making breakfast and lunch as well as Dinners.

"Why not I'll give you some tips to make go from beginner into an intermediate." Daunt exclaimed with a large grin plastered onto his face before taking a bite out of the freshly made pizza I had just pulled out before.

And in so this is where I am now, standing on the clubs rooftop in the middle of the day with an excited looking Daunt.

While I waited there with my black AT's on I slightly began to stretch my limbs making sure they were warmed up and so I didn't pull a muscle like that one time when I had to more or less limp all the back home because Landed wrong on the ground.

"Ahahahaha I see you're already there, not bad looking threads you have there." I heard Daunts loud voice boom in the air as I found him coming out of the nearby entrance wearing a tight fitting hoodie over his very large muscular frame, a pair of long baggy gray pants sat on his waist and on his feet were a pair of old custom looking AT's.

Meanwhile my sense of dress was a pair of green cargo pants, a black belt and finally a blue t shirt on top, nothing too serious but I still had a lot of room to work with I think.

"So what's on the market then?" I asked Daunt who stretched his already large arms over his head, his shoulder blades popping loudly in place before dropping them to his sides.

"Well first I gotta ask, how's your fighting?"

"Uuuuuuuuh."

"I see well if you think you can avoid fighting with AT's then well that's pretty naive of you but I can't blame ya, so for now we are going to fight."

"We're gonna what n-AH!" my eyes bulged in shock as I felt skidded backwards, my stomach in pain as I took a full on punch from the giant of a man in front of me.

"Come on AT combat is all about movement, the difference between beginners and intermediate AT riders are their skill AKA can they put up a fight in the middle of the air or won't they." Daunt explained as I slowly got my bearings.

"For now I'm just going to test you by fighting, such as if you can take a punch from a vetren Stormrider." Daunt explained while I just looked up and glared at the guy.

"Now that's the look of a stormrider come on hit me with your best shot."

Throwing myself forwards my AT's shot me directly towards Daunt, leaping up I held my hand back ready to throw a punch but was met with a large AT covered kick to my left side throwing me to the ground with a thud.

"AT while great tools are dependent on the user's movements the time the users ignore their tools is when the match is already set, now try again." Daunt lectured as I slowly crawled back onto my feet feeling pain in my body from the hard hits I took.

This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

"Start off with morning exercises he says, try and get into a couple fights from time to time he says, well fuck you Daunt! And fuck your trainning!" I yelled out as I casually road through the Tokyo suburbs my body tired and bruised from the beat down I got from Daunt who also out of nowhere decided to give me a goddamn todo list.

Ah yes everything was just fine and dandy for this young man.

Taking a familiar turn down an alleyway I sometimes took from time to time but this time I immediately put on the breaks when I found a group of people in the middle of said alleyway.

"Well well well look at who decided to come down our little alleyway." One of the guys exclaimed as their Purple coats and their skull helmets didn't do much to hide who these guys were.

Skullsaders.

"What do you guys want, if you can't already see I'm kind of in pain already." I exclaimed with a frown feeling more exhausted than tired now these chumps came in.

"Well then we'll make this short there's a tax for moving around this alleyway and all those that walk past have to pay the fee, now since we've seen you come down this alleyway say about twenty time or so your tax will be a hundred thousand yen."

"Ok, bye." I said turning around and slowly riding off off only to stop as a pair of guys stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "Oh fuck me really you guys are seriously going to do this? For fuck sake this is my luck isnt it after one month of good stuff it just goes to god damn shit, you know what fuck this, fuck you and you and you can suck a thirteen inch dildo ya bald headed pin!"

"I mean seriously what kind of woman would outright have sex with a man who decided to get a stupid ass tattoo of their damn Stormrider emblm on their damn heads? I tell you who a guy who's never had his dick suck and instead has had to do the sucking, so take your fucking tax, your fucking shitty bald head and go shove it up where the sun don't shine ya Cuck."

"Oh and one more thing," darting at full speed to said bald headed guy I grabbed his head and pulled it downwards to meet my upcoming knee that slammed into his nose. "Fuck you!"

The guy flew over and slammed into the ground with a thud and didn't bother to get up leaving everyone else in the alley to stop and stare at me.

"Who's next?" I exclaimed, cracking my knuckles ready to either get my ass handed to me or kick some dicks.

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled out to the Inn as I quietly limped over to the living room where I found the familiar sight of Rika watching TV.

"Hey what took you-WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Rika screeched staring at me in horror.

"Want the before injuries or the after cause there's a big difference between both of them." I joked before feeling myself forcefully pulled down into a sitting position.

"Funny now where the hell did you get these injuries?" Rika questioned as she moved to the kitchen where she now kept the first aid kit.

"Well I was doing some training with my boss turned out he was well versed in AT's and that ended with being slightly bruised then I got into a fight with a stormrider team that tried to mug me for a hundred grand and then proceeded to beat the shit out of them and to be honest I kinda blanked out after I had a small rant and here I am." I explained quite painfully oblivious as to how bizarre and weird it sounded to most normal people, thank fuck Rika is not one of those normal people.

"_Sigh_ you have got a serious problem with getting yourself hurt and here I thought you were smarter than that." I heard Rika say in a tired tone of voice. "One of these days you're going to come home and I'm not going to be able to fix you up."

"Make it sound like I always get patched up there." I said in a joking tone but when I saw Rika pause for a moment, looking at her hand I saw it shook realizing my mistake I was quick to grabbing her hand pulling her out of something. "Rika hey it's alright I'm here can't really go anywhere."

With that said I felt Rika pull me in her arms quickly wrapping themselves around my torso hugging me close out of nowhere.

"Whoa l-lets calm do-"

"_Sniff_ I'm sorry I-I don't know what's gotten into me." Rika sniffled as I felt my shoulder start to get wet.

"Hey look at me," I said pulling back and pushing Rika's head upwards, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks and strands of her hair blocking her pretty face. "I'm fine, in obvious pain but nothing new that I can't handle and it's not your fault." I said pulling her hair out of her eyes.

Huh always knew Rika was pretty but this is kind of pretty, don't know why but I could feel my face slowly gravitate to hers while face did the same a-are we about to-

"Rika we're home! Hey how is it-OH MY GOD!" Hearing the yell my head sprung backwards to look at the sudden intruder and saw Ringo and Ume walk into the living room looking at us with wide eyes.

"T-this isn't what it looks like!" Rika yelled out while felt my entire face suddenly heat up and quickly look away from the sisters.

"Whoa I knew Rika liked him but I didn't think she would be this ballsy." God damn it Ume, I hope she's being… not serious or am I? Fuck!

"S-sorry for intruding come on Ume lets go and get some cake I know this new place that just opened up!"

"Wait no Ringo dont-!"

_Slam!_

"-go."

…

…

…

"I'm gonna go to my room. I'll come back later and start dinner." I quickly said getting up quickly ignoring my pain and just started to limp to my room, only to trip on my own feet and hit the floor face first. "On second thought I'm just going to lay here in my own embarrassment."

"Look Hamish I-"

"Don't worry it was a moment thing I... get it, really I do." I lightly gritted my teeth as I twisted my body onto my back, this is going to be a long week I can already tell.

* * *

_The next day_

"Come on Hamish you can do better than that!" Daunt exclaimed as I was once again kick away this like a couple other times I threw my legs around kicking the air and twisting myself in mid air just so I landed on the ground with a skid.

"Your landings are getting better now again!" Daunt yelled out as I came at him once again this time instead of trying to punch the larger man I leaped up spinning my body around and threw my leg out mid spin kicking my feet outwards and felt the back of my heel hit something.

"Finally!" I heard before I was thrown backwards, spinning around mid air I skidded to a stop and looked up at the obviously grinning Daunt.

"There we go you finally got a hit on me, looks like kicks are going to be your main focus, now come on again." Daunt gestured while I just shot back forwards deciding to say screw it and go along with what he was advising while also ignoring the pain in my body.

Throwing a high kick and watching it connect suddenly gave me confidence as I pulled it back and threw another kick before quickly spinning out the way to dodge Daunts punch and ended up throwing a reverse roundhouse kick to the DJ's head who pretty much stumbled a couple steps before stopping in his tracks.

A large grin appeared on the man's face as he looked right at me before pushing himself to stand up straight and proceeded to crack his knuckles.

"Good, now for the real thing." Dauntless exclaimed as I felt an involuntarily chill go down my spin. "Let's show you how to fly!"

With that roar my eyes bulged in shock as the wind around me suddenly picked up and literally pushed me into the sky.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

"This time we're playing tag and I'm it Hamish, use the terran to run and fly away from me!" I heard Dauntless exclaim as I looked around and found myself falling downwards.

"Fucking shit!" I yelped flipping my body in mid air before landing on the top of the roof top with surprisingly ease, skidding to a stop my mind went blank as I realized that I landed perfectly. "Woohoo!"

"I'm coming for ya!" hearing the yell I quickly remembered that was apparently a game of tag and looking up to the sky to see a huge grinning man falling towards you more or else gave me the motivation to GOD DAMN MOVE!

If I make it out of this alive I'm never asking for Daunt to teach me ever again!

**Chapter 5 end**

* * *

**Ok I lied it was a bit more than a timeskip/training chapter but hey I need to have some surprises or else you guys are just going to get bored.**

**Well more than that no I will not be sexualizing the girls like how Air gear usually does… repeatedly god it did not do my 14 year old mind any good especially episode four.**

**Well thats it for me, hope you enjoyed this one.**

**This is Amvmaster signing off**


	6. Chapter 5 and a half

**Alright time to split up the usual seriousness with a random Omake, some will be canon to this fic and others will be non-canon.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.5 Eastside Gunz Trick (Canon)**

A week passed from my promptu lessons and I was absolutely happy that I was no longer going to be taught anything more from that goddamn mad man of a boss, he'll have to take steam veggies as his punishment while I deal with the mildly traumatic sequence of events.

"So how's your AT training going?" From the smug tone my eyes immediately glared right into the only girl that just looooooooved to ease me.

"Mikan I see you looking forward to your green peppers for lunch." I exclaimed watching how the pink haired girl literally flinched before looking away moving away from my wrath. "Good choice."

"Uuuuh ignoring the implications behind that I take it the training was at least… successful?" I heard Ringo question from her side of the table she used to do a bit of homework she was working on.

"You could say that, no longer all that scared to finally take to the skies." I said deciding to may as well look at the positives to Daunts whole training.

It gave me the confidence as I said to take to using the rooftops as well as fighting and well actually landing… still the train was a literal pain in my ass.

"That's great to hear, hey maybe we can go out for a run tonight?" Ringo suggested as I couldn't help but nod at the idea.

"Yeah sure why no-"

"Hamish I need your help!" Hearing the yell coming from the otherside of the house I was somewhat surprised Ikki to come running in, considering he usually was out during the weekend until the evening so this was a rare surprise.

"Ikki what's wrong-Whoa what the hell!" before I could finish asking my question Ikki more or less picked me up and dragged me out of my sitting position.

"IKKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Ikki what in gods fucking name are you getting me to do?" I asked in an annoyed tone feeling ready to beat the idiot on the head.

"Well I told some guys that I knew a guy who was cool and they wanted to test it and well I need you buy us a box of beer." Ikki exclaimed looking somewhat pathetic as he tried to sweet talk his way around it. "Soooo could you do me a favour and please please please get me a-"

"Fine why not." I said with a shrug my mind already coming up with a plan to this up for Ikki and teach him a god damned fucking lesson, a lesson I will make sure he damn well never fucking forgets.

"Wait what really sweet!" Ikki yelled out in happy glee as we made our way down the street, my hands deep in my pockets and clenched into fists.

I was not going to enjoy this but hopefully Ikki's friends aren't that bad.

* * *

Wrong absolutely utterly god damn wrong, I can admit it and for fucks sake I was not liking this.

Here I stood ten or so metres away from an opened garage where a bunch of not so middle school looking guys hung out in and here was Ikki and his friends Kuzu and Onigiri who were absolutely sucking up to these guys.

"Yeah I'm not going to regret this one anytime soon." I mumbled to myself with the shake of my head.

Placing the box of beer down I proceeded to pull out the rest of items I had bought for this… small ocasion.

"Don't know how Japan has M80's but I'm not complaining." I said taking out the large firework and attaching a piece of string to the wick of it after that I stuck the firework bottom first into the box, took the string and made my way over the kids.

"Hey you guys got a lighter dying for a smoke!" I called out as one of the older boys threw me a lighter, nice he's prepared.

Cutting the rest of the string off with a pocket knife and pocketing the rest of the items I then lit my long fuse.

"Thanks I needed that." I exclaimed throwing the lighter back before deciding to go over Ikki and his friends.

"Hey I heard your Ikki's friends it's nice to meet you all." I greeted one of the guys who had a bandana wrapped around his mouth.

"So your the guy that bought the beer, well aren't you generous." The guy exclaimed looking rather pleased with himself.

"Ah no was no sweat I mean I'm always down to fuck with cunts who think they can use their younger followers to do their bidding." I said still smiling and watching how everyone seemed to pause and stare at me.

"Oh my did I say that out loud I'm not one for doing this kind of thing so I'll let my actions do the talking." I said stepping to the side gesturing to the box of beer and the string that now lit the wick.

"What the-"

_**KABOOOOOOOOM!**_

* * *

_10 minutes later_

"And that Ikki is when the next time you think it would be a great idea to get me to buy you beer I can and will fuck up your social standing got it?" I said to the now groveling mess that was Ikki and his friends who now knew better.

And if they didn't meh I'll throw Rika at them.

That will do it.

**Chapter 5.5 end**


	7. Chapter 6

**Really nothing much to say other than this is where things get interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 King Trick**

"Man I'm boooooooooooreeeeeed!" I heard across the room, looking up I wasn't surprised to see it was Mikan that was the bored one but I had better things to do than deal with her shit.

"Hello bored I'm dad," Was my quick reply while I typed away on my laptop, half of my attention focused on talking to random people another version of Discord that this world had but for stormriders.

Geez if Woozle saw me now, she knows I've never been much for Forums but look at me going on a random forum how… ironic.

"Geez your no fun, come on don't you wanna do something?"

"Mikan I was not put on this planet for your entertainment purposes, so if you're so bored how about going out for a walk or taking a ride on your own AT's." I suggested Looking up from my laptop while only got a bored look in return from my sudden suggestions.

"You know if your going to be this difficult then I may as well leave." I said not really bothered to deal with a bored Mikan.

Closing my laptop I got up and made my way back to my room, at least inside there I could write in peace.

That until I found a message that got my immediate attention on the forum, looking back onto the forum I was on it appeared there was an all out alert message to the message board.

"All Storm riders' attention tonight and only tonight there will be a big meeting and will be hosted by the King of the Flame road… Spitfire?" Blinking in surprise I quickly looked at the supposed location and found the address to a park that wasn't all that far away.

"Well looks like I got something to do on my day off." I exclaimed with a grin as I saw the meeting time started around ten at night, which was a good couple of hours away so I had time to make everyone dinner before heading out, but just in case I'll get everything set up-hello what's this here?

Looking back at my screen I found a moderately intriguing Direct message waiting for me, opening it up I slowly read the message only to freeze in shock.

"Ah fuck, why can't my god damn life be simplier?" I rhetorically blurted out in a whine before memorizing the damn address and shutting off my laptop.

Jumping about my room I was quick to grab my headphones and phone before throwing on a random coat.

"Oi Mikan I'm going out so you're going to have to sort out dinner for everyone tonight!" I yelled out through the hall before I walked back into my room and threw my AT's on.

Quickly before the girl could barge through my door I quickly jumped out of the window, my body casually twisting in midair before landing back on the ground with ease.

"I will admit Daunts lessons were good to teach me acrobatics but overall he's still a dick for constantly kicking my ass through and through." I mumbled out before throwing myself into a quick dash.

"I am seriously going to hate this."

* * *

Leaping off from a haphazard grind from the side of a building my eyes immediately zoomed in on the building of the meeting place, Landing on top of it with a light skid.

Pulling off my headphones and letting them sit on my neck as music lightly played out from the speakers I looked around until I finally found my so called inviter.

"Well to be honest I didn't expect a rookie within a month and a half training to be so… good you are definitely on the one percent." Hearing the statement I couldn't help but frown in annoyance.

"Well unlike I don't have the years of experience that you have, Spitfire." I said looking over to see the red headed man with the large fur lined coat.

"Ahahaha I wonder what gave it away?" The man with the british accent exclaimed casually jumping off the rail he was standing on.

"Your user name that and well everyone told me your username." I said with a shrugged knowing fully well that it was indeed true.

"I see, well let's get to business before we have to go to the meeting." Spitfire said making his way to me, his facial expression turning serious, "I need riders of exceptional skill to join Genesis."

"Genesis, you mean the supposed order created to find and be led by the sky king himself or herself." I said seeing a lot of mysterious forum message pages talking about the large storm rider empire that was gaining a little bit of the spotlight.

"Indeed and with what I've seen you would be a perfect addition, even with your little experience I've heard of your exploits ranging from utterly destroying the Skullcaders all the way to the previous Rumble King Dauntless taking you under his wing."

...

…

…

"Huh shit no wonder that Boombox looked so fucking familiar." I mumbled to myself as I remembered how Daunt's boombox that he kept in his office looked so damn familiar, the Rumble King now that fucking air pressure trick he did makes sense. "Well if that's all I guess you should also know I'm not exactly into being a stormrider, AT user yes but not a Stormrider."

"I see what if I offered you the Sky king would that change your mind?" Spitfire questioned watching me, seeing if he could get a rise out of me.

"The Sky kings wings are still too small and no matter what you may say he's not entirely ready for the responsibility for being the king, fucking hell if you told him he was to be king he'd just punch you in the face ahahahaha!" I laughed out loud finding it amusing to see Ikki to do exactly what I just said.

"Honestly though, kings are overrated not unneeded of course but if you think he'll settle to be king then you are mistaken." I said with the shake of my head before I slowly moved towards the railing of the rooftop stopping to look down at the park that was going to be used as the spot for tonight's meeting.

"So you know the identity of the sky king huh I take it you don't want to share it yet?" I heard Spitfire as his AT's made their way over towards me.

"Nope and even if you try to force him into the role he has sleeping forest protecting him." I said not bothering to hide the little face while I stared out into the horizon seeing how the sunset lit up the sky in different shades of colour.

"I see, well other than your username what should I call you then? Cause I have a feeling this will not be the last of me seeing you." Spitfire said while I just stretched my arms upwards feeling my muscles pull themselves back into place.

"You can call me by name Hamish but if you want to you could just call me… I don't know Nevermore?" I said with a shrug unsure if that was a good name no matter how utterly edgy it sounds.

"Nevermore… The raven that trapped the Narrator, how appropriate." Really I was just thinking of nevermores from RWBY I mean I was just listening to mirror mirror part one and my mind kind of went back to the grimm in the series, specifically the nevermore itself.

Now that I think about this world doesn't have all of my favourite shows… shit well at least they have One Piece.

"Think of it in any way you want now then wanna tell me why you really want me to join Genesis?" I asked looking over my shoulder watching how Spitfire just stood next to me leaning on the same rail as me.

"I don't think there is a reason for you to join for now, so I'm not going to tell you until later." Spitfire said with a teasing smirk plastered onto his face.

"Oh well aren't you just a lovely tosser." I sarcastically jibbed before looking back out at the soon to be night sky.

"And you are a mysterious Raven, looks like we have something in common."

"Whatever you say Spitfire."

Whatever you say.

* * *

"Eight roads Eight kings that is how it's supposed to be, but the reason why I called this meeting to discuss another king, the Ninth king, the Sky king." Spitfire expressed gaining the crowd's attention as they hung on every single one of his words as if it was coming from the lord himself.

"Fucking priest." I mumbled leaning back against the railing while my legs dangled off the ledge, I waited for more than a couple hours for Spitfire to give a grandiose speech?

"I should have left ages ago, could have been home to cook dinner, speaking of dinner I wonder how Mikan is doing with cooking dinner for tonight?" Just then my mind went to a bunch of crudely drawn figures of everyone at home with Mikan accidentally burning the food.

"Ah I see the Raven has come to watch the show." Hearing the soft seductive voice I looked up to the rail in time to see a girl with long hair land on said rails with a pair of green AT's. "This little swallow is surprised, she never thought she would finally get to meet the Raven tonight."

"Uh do you mind not speaking in third person please it's kind of off putting to listen to." I said shaking my head before looking back down to the meeting below.

"Hmmmm not many usually push me over but then again not many can match the Raven."

"And like that I've now lost interest in both this conversation and meeting, give my regards to Spitfire I got places to be." I said pulling my headphones over my ears and throwing myself off the ledge my body quickly twisting in mid-air as I planted my AT's wheels on the wall slowing my descent until I got halfway down the building and pushed off it with all my strength.

Leaning backwards I casually kicked my legs up causing me to flip backwards just in time for me to hit the ground with a powerslide/skid.

Once on the ground I shot off down the street my attention moved towards the wing road. I began to see multiple paths appear in front of me just like how I saw them for the first and every other time after it.

"My my aren't you a fast little Raven!" Hearing the voice over my headphones I felt my eyebrow twitch, my body moving towards the hardest looking road.

Leaping up into the air I flipped myself up over a railing and threw my leg over causing my body to gain some extra distance and allowing me to clear a large gap to the nearby train tracks, landing on the gravel with a powerslide I quickly threw myself onto the Trains rails, my AT's motors giving me a constant acceleration along the rails.

"If you wanted to be alone you could have just said so hehe!" hearing the voice and feeling a light breeze coming up from behind me I looked up to see the pink haired girl casually flying right up in the air, her expression seemed to be one of pure bliss and enjoyment as she casually landed backwards against the train tracks a couple metres in front of me.

"Look whatever you're offering I'm not interested in it." I said jumping off the rails when I saw a nearby train station come into view.

Jumping onto the platform I quickly started leaping over the small crowd of people, hitting the wall with which I pushed off of it and started grinding along one of the handle rails shooting up it before casually backflipping off it and hitting the stations ceiling and pushing off of it with a front flip.

Not stopping for a second sooner my body quickly shot forwards leaping over the stalls of things to let you into the station and sped back onto the street.

After a while I finally took a minute to stop and catch my breath.

"Geez I've never had a run like that in fucking ages." I exclaimed feeling my heartbeat was the fastest it has ever been, not since my long ass week of training with Daunt, who is apparently the previous Rumble king… well that's gotta be nice and all but I found myself leaning against a building and getting my mind settled.

"I need something to eat." I finally said to myself, looking up along the street until I saw a nearby conveniently placed 711. "Ask and you shall fucking recieve."

Slowly riding along my eyes quickly caught the familiar bodies of dogs that sat in front of the store, feeling my heart swell a little inside I slowed down and stopped in front of the cute puppers.

"Aaaaaw you guys are just cute." I said with a small smile crouching down and holding my hand out, one of the dogs a hotdog breed slowly sniffed my hand before licking my fingers giving me immediate permission to pet the small thing.

"Aaaaaawh your adorable." I said with a grin before the other two dogs a black and white dalmation cross and a white long haired hound joined their friend in giving me lovely kisses to the face.

"Ahahahaha hey hey hey easy I don't wanna make your owner jealous." I said in a joking manner feeling my mood suddenly brighten.

"Too late for that." Hearing the new voice my eyes widened as I slowly turned around and found-Sora.

Fucking Sora.

**Chapter 6 end**

* * *

**And now we've finally met Sora whatever shall our protagonist ever do?**

**Will he lose it and attack the supposed handicap man or while he does nothing?**

**So many questions but I can't say because spoilers.**

**With that this is Amvmaster logging out **

**Laters!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Misunderstanding Trick**

"Ahahaha sorry for scaring ya, most people ignore my dogs so seeing someone come up to them like this is kind of new to me."

"Oh hahaha yeah I guess I can understand that." I said giving… Sora had a small polite smile. "Well I guess I should let you and your dogs be on your way I was just here to pick up something to eat before heading home."

"Ah I see, hmmm you're a Stormrider aren't you?" Sora said gesturing to my AT covered feet.

"Well not really more of an AT user over Stormrider, never really all that interested in all that drama." I said standing up straight.

"I see I was about to say you don't look much like a Stormrider and I was going to advise you to quit hahaha looks like there's no need." Sora said with a small chuckle while I noticed the hidden undertone from what he said, 'advise me' yeah right like how you advised Ikki and then gained his trust only to destroy it like it was nothing but just a simple hobby.

"Well I best let you go and be your way, I got a couple girls at home who probably are about to set the place on fire." I said giving an excuse as to why I wanted to leave.

"Oh I see, well I best not get in your way Mr…"

"Hamish, call me Hamish."

"Well Hamish my name is Sora it was nice to meet you." Sora exclaimed with a smile while I could just barely see his eyes under his cap that overshadowed the top half of his face while the bottom was left in the open to the light.

It was kind of fitting considering his two faced personality and all.

After Sora left with his dogs and when I was sure he was out of eye reach my polite smile dropped into snarl as I felt angry, angry that this guy is about to put the god damn world in danger, angry that him and his brother would kill anyone and everyone that stood in his way, angry cause he fucking got Rika pregnant, ignored it and then up and fucking nowhere BRAINWASH HER AAAAAAAAARGH!

_SMASH!_

Blinking away the anger I looked down to see my AT covered foot had literally crushed the nearby metal rubbish bin into a heavily deformed tin can.

"_Huff Puff Huff_ I need a fucking drink." I finally said with the shake of my head feeling somewhat dehydrated and exhausted from the entire ordeal.

I better not tell Rika of this encounter, or anyone… not until it's well appropriate.

Not until I was sure that I could at least cause a hinderance to that fucking cunts plans.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

_Knock Knock!_

Hearing the sudden knocking i stopped mid push up and looked at my door, huh not many people have come to me in the last two weeks, I mean during the time I've just been training in here with weight training and push ups but other than that yeah no I haven't had anyone come to my room.

I mean I do get out of my room to cook everyone's breakfast, make their lunches and cook dinner but now that I noticed I haven't really been talking to them ever since I met… nevermind forget it.

"Hamish are you there?" I heard the muffled voice come from my door, stopping mid push up I slowly got up and removed the weights from my wrists and waist but kept the shin weights on before making my way over to the door.

Opening the door I was surprised to see Ringo standing in front of my room, huh she looks kind of sad I wonder why?

"Huh wha-Oh Ringo whats up?" I questioned the pigtailed girl as she looked at me with a frown.

"I was just wondering what was going on, Ikki and Ume says that you've been in your room for a long time and I'm just kind of worried about you well everyone is especially Rika but she surprisingly too-"

"Ringo calm down your mumbling and you know I'm terrible with mumbling." I said stopping the girl who seemed to finally realize what she was doing and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright cause you've been quite distant lately." Ringo said as I blinked in surprise.

"Wait I have?" I said looking at her in confusion.

"Well yeah, you don't talk to us much and most of the time you spend in your free time is usually in your room and the only times we've only ever see you is when you're cooking us our meals."

"Oh… whoops."

…

…

...

"Whoops? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Ringo exclaimed, sounding as if I just offended her and her love for Ikki.

"Uuuuuh I experience long periods of isolation from time to time and no it's not everyone's fault it's just from time to time I feel better when I'm just by myself for those time periods." I explained as if it was plain as day and well it was.

…

…

…

"Sorry I feel like you've missed a bit of context there." I exclaimed watching as the young girl who stood in front of me just face palmed.

"Nevermind I'll just tell everyone you're busy watching porn." yeah-wait what!?

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" I exclaimed in slight panic, why the hell would this girl just come to that conclusion when I just told her what was up with me.

Before I could explain any further the girl just began to walk off while I stood there panicking.

"Shit shit shit oh for fucks sake!" I yelled to myself grabbing a nearby shirt seeing as i wasn't wearing any and sprinted across the inn towards the living room.

Sliding to a stop my eyes widened when i suddenly found myself staring at all three of the sisters who sat at the dining table with their arms folded looking right at me with frowns plastered onto their faces.

"Finally I thought that excuse would get him out of his room." Mikan exclaimed while the sisters seemingly nodded in agreement.

"Uuuuuuugh what's going on… am I in trouble?" I asked unsure what was going on.

"Surprisingly no, you're not." Rika said her frown dropped as she looked somewhat saddened. "The last two weeks you have been distant especially after that night you went out."

"Long story short we wanna know what happened that night and why it caused this to happen." Mikan pretty much summarized it and going with how everyone just nodded in agreement they appeared to have had these thoughts for quite the while.

"Well I met Spitfire he was ok and well I had to run away from an annoying swallow and well after that…" I paused for a minute when I felt my body started to shake a little bit. "Look lets just say I met a guy who I don't want anything to do with and honestly he's very dangerous."

"So you got scared and started wholing yourself up in your room?" Ume seemed to be very sceptical of this, well no shit coming from me who was literally the last person who was ever scared yeah you would be doubtful as well.

"For your info I have an arachnophobia, I don't like horror films and if you honestly think it's that much of surprise to hear that I'm scared then that's your fault for not taking notice." I quickly replied to the girl as I did have my fears, no one just fucking asked what they were until now.

"Alright lets just calm down here, look can you at least tell us who you met maybe we know him and we could tell him to-"

"I'm sorry Ringo but it's not that simple this guy… he doesn't have a sense of empathy in him one bit." I had flashes of the last arc popping up in my head as he and Ikki fought each other down that giant tower, his emotionless state of being and how uncaring his sounded when talked didn't once help his case.

He even fucking screwed with his brothers mind to the point he is just a broken mess filled with jealiousy and hate.

"Look I'm sorry if this may look off but for now I'm just trying to get my game up and well I don't want to fall anytime soon, so do me a favour." I said, giving the sister a large kind smile. "Don't worry about me, I can take care of it."

And with that I walked away no longer bothering to look back seeing as I made a very big decision, a hard decision.

One that could either break me and save everyone here or kill everyone.

I couldn't afford to make another misunderstanding not now.

I hope Rika forgives m-

"LIKE HELL I WOULD AGREE TO THAT YOU DUMBASS!" swinging my head around I was quickly met with a pair of feet shoved into my face and kicking me down the hallway.

"Aaaaaaah the hell was that for!?" I yelled slightly pained as she kicked me right in the cheek.

"Shut up and listen up, I already have one idiot doing stupid shit and I will not have another god damn one walking around my Inn!" Rika yelled stomping her way towards me my eyes widening in fear as she got closer and closer until she was right on top of me. "So you listen well whatever shit you go through, whatever problems you have with stormriders or whoever the fuck it is you come to me got it!"

"Or I swear to god I will pile drive you into the damn floorboards understood!?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am."

"Good now get your ass up and cook us some damn lunch!" with the order I already found myself jumping onto my feet and sprinting right over to the kitchen getting right into the cooking.

Is it weird that I'm kinda turned on by Rika now?

* * *

"So what do you want me to do now?" I asked Rika as it was just the two of us in the living room and seeing as once I was done with lunch Rika got me to clean the entire Inn both inside and out, and in that just left me to tiredly sit with my back against the wall while Rika sat and relaxed in front of the TV as a random cartoon played.

"Hmmm well for now you're fine."

"Oh thank fu-"

"But I need to ask you something."

"Damn it." I mumbled to myself in annoyance clearly not seeing how this woman seemed to like torturing me constantly, who the hell do you think I am Ikki?

"Do you hate me?"

"What?" I spoke utterly confused from what she just asked.

"It's just unlike with everyone else you've been avoiding me the most I was just wondering if you hated me."

"R-Rika I don't hate you, it's actually the opposite… I mean not like the opposite as in I love you or anything but-no-I-um hey look at the time guess it's time for me to get to work." I said quickly getting up no longer bothered by my tired fatigue and just bolted towards my room to get change for work that didn't start for another 6 hours.

"Seeya Rika uuuuuum yeah seeya!"

The fuck was that?

* * *

"Daunt can I ask you a couple of questions, they're kind of personal by the way sooooo…" I asked my boss as we were looking through some paperwork in his office, the both of us sitting on one of the couches while there was a small stack of paperwork on the coffee table separating the couches.

"Sure I got the time and also this paperwork is a little boring anyway." Daunt exclaimed while I silently agreed with the sentiment this paperwork was indeed boring but that was the least of my problems.

"You ever been in love?"

"Oh its one of those questions, why you having some girl trouble?" Daunt asked while I just nodded not bothering to speak as I felt myself say something that would have started a misunderstanding. "I see, well what happened?"

"I met someone some time ago and well lets just say after that I grew a bit distant from… her and she's mistaking the distance for me hating her, but I don't and really I have no fucking clue what to do and trying to fix this misunderstanding has really put a wall between us." I explained not bothering to be difficult but tried to be at least a little bit subtle.

"So Rika thinks you hate her ahahahaha!"

"Wha-how did you-"

"Boy I know you have been living in her Inn and I had a distinct feeling you had a thing for her, which isn't a surprise considering I did to back in the day." Daunt said while I blinked in surprise but quickly remembered that Daunt was a part of Sleeping Forest sometime ago and of course Rika caught his interest, that girl just had a way with… connecting with people.

"Oh don't look so down, look unlike my previous teammates and don't ask how I know, I just know you're more knowledgeable than you like to come across." Daunt exclaimed, his face had a large good natured grin on his face. "And compared to us well I think you are a better match for her anyway."

"What makes you say that?" I questioned wondering where Daunt was going with this.

"Well unlike us you have a good head on your shoulders, your genuine with your responses, your an honest hardworking guy and unlike us back then you see AT's as more than jant weapons." Daunt explained while I just blinked in surprise.

"Well duh AT's are meant to be used to fly, but I use them for more than that."

"See that is exactly what I'm talking about, you don't care for pride or dramatics that AT's bring into people's lives Ahahahaha the more I talk about it the more I can see why Rika is so damn infatuated with ya."

"Wait what infatuated with me why would she-"

"I explained why, now just shut up and let it stew in your mind." Daunt exclaimed shutting me up completely. "Oh and before I forget what was your other question?"

"Oh yeah uuuuuh why the hell have I gone from being the cook to being your personal assistant?" I questioned in a flat tone.

"Well you're good at paperwork."

"I hate paperwork."

"That's why you're good at it cause you know what goes where and can do it faster than me."

…

…

...

"Does that mean I get a pay rise?"

"With what I pay you? Hell no this is the least you could do to earn it."

"Ok fine that is fair… does this mean I get to DJ some nights?"

"No."

"Fuck."

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey Rika." I spoke midway through making breakfast, my mind finally set at doing something now that I had some time to think about what I could-no should do with Rika.

"Yes?" she responded right next to me as this was one of the few times she decided to help me cook.

"You wanna go out on a date with me?"

"WHAT!? I mean th-I-um don't you-"

"Rika I've been thinking about this seriously since yesterday and frankly I'm kinda annoyed that it took me this long to figure this out but I have feelings for you, I'm a very blunt person so I want no misunderstandings between us when I say I would like to go out on a date with you and if you say no then I will completely agree with your decision and back off appropriately."

…

…

…

"Rika are you ok?" I asked looking over to the girl in question as I found her face was literally as red as a tomato while steam came out of her head.

"I think you came on pretty strong there Hamish." Looking to my right I saw Ume watching the entire scene with a frown on her face while I just shrugged.

Hey I'm blunt, the fuck did you expect from me?

**Chapter 7 end**

* * *

**Wow some of you actually believed I was going to attack a calamity like Sora, geez at least have some faith in me I mean I'm not that fucking stupid.**

**Other than that bet you didn't expect the chapter to go on like this.**

**Ah well nevermind this is Amvmaster logging off.**

**Laters!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Date Trick**

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Mikan asked as we sat at the dining table, Rika not with us as she said she needed to go lay down.

"Nope." I exclaimed in an uncaring manner before digging into my rice bowl.

"Wow Ringo looks at that someone more hopeless at love than you." Ume commented in a teasing tone while Ringo's face seemed to turn red with embarrassment.

"Huh what's this sudden talk about dating?" Ikki suddenly asked, looking confused.

"I asked Rika this morning to go out on a date." I simply explained like it was nothing.

"Oh… you did what!?"

"Geez pay attention you idiot, this thing has been going on ever since Hamish got here." Thank you Mikan for making it sound like it was nothing but an utter annoyance.

"Wha! Seriously, I had no idea."

"I could believe that."

"So can I."

"Not a surprise."

"Really Ikki as dumb as you are you could do better." I finished while we all gave Ikki a flat look.

With that everyone fell silent as we all ate our meals in silence until Ikki broke it with a surprising question.

"So did Rika say yes or what?"

"Well she didn't say no but for now I'm just going to let her think about it for a bit." I said with the shrug of my shoulders before getting up seeing as I was done with my food and decided to get the dishes done.

"Hamish."

"Hmmm?" looking over my shoulder I saw Ringo there giving me a small smile.

"I think it's brave of you to tell Rika that you like her and that takes a lot of courage." Ringo said with a small giggle as she tried to look cute.

"Coming from the girl who can't even confess her feelings, that means a lot." I said shaking my head at the pigtailed girl who froze at my words. "Ringo your not going to like this but you are going to lose him unless you straight up tell him how you feel but knowing how fucking stupid he is your probably better off making out with him." I said shrugging.

"Wa i-its not-"

"Ringo lying to me is one thing but lying to yourself is just going to hurt you in the end." I turned around to give the girl my full attention. "I'm going to be harsh, so god damn harsh that it will give you whiplash you have one week to tell Ikki how you feel otherwise someone else will scoop him up."

"That's not going to-"

"Ringo stop denying it and accept the facts, now if you will excuse me I got dishes to finish up." I said turning around to continue cleaning the dishes, my ears picking up the loud stomping of feet that made its way out of the kitchen.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think?" Hearing the familiar voice I turned around and I wasn't surprised to see Rika standing there with her arms folded.

"Coming from the Queen of pain herself, pretty sure what I gave her was light." I said with a simple shrug.

"How wise if I didn't know any better I would say you are older than you look."

"Well aren't you nice, I take it you finally came to a decision." I guessed going back to the dishes but stopped as I was forcefully turned around.

"I have come to more than one decision, first being that yes I will take you up on that date but make sure its nothing too fancy I've known you well enough that your not into it and second I want to make this work and in so I need you to promise me that you would take care of Ikki especially if he finds AT's."

"Ok first your right never been one for the romance and second I promise to make sure that Ikki doesn't kill himself." I promised as I found myself getting closer to Rika.

"Good, we'll go on a lunch date how's that sound?" Rika asked her smile large and bright as she had that cute looking blush on her face.

"Like you perfect also I really don't want to cook lunch." I said, our faces closing in.

"Good I'll see you then." blinking in confusion Rika suddenly turned around and walked away leaving me moderately confused for a minute.

"Wow that was smooth, is this point where we call you big brother?" Hearing the teasing voice I couldn't help but shake my head.

Why the hell do I feel like I was cheated out of something?

* * *

Come the date time I decided to dress well nicer than what I'm usually used to that being a pair of black jeans, white sneakers and finally a blue short sleeved dress shirt I picked up the other day.

"You ready?" I asked looking over to see Rika come down the stairs wearing her usual jeans but opted to wear something more stylish with her top being a simple yellow tight fitting t shirt and over it was a maroon red leather jacket.

"Wow you look nice...er."

"Nicer? Really that's all you're going to say about me?"

"Depends you willing to allow me to be a pervert for a couple minutes?"

"Not really, we're still home."

"Ah yes that is very true, best we leave now even though the children have left for school."

"Yes, but I feel more comfortable in a place that doesn't have a bunch of curious brats moving around." With our little banter over with the two of us left the house and towards the train station seeing as I was somewhat organizing the date I decided to take Rika out to a more interesting location.

"So where are we going?" Rika asked with a large smile on her face as we neared our destination.

"Well I thought about it and well I just have to ask how are you with ice skating?" I asked, stopping in front of an ice rink I had found online when I was thinking up random places to go for a date, deciding why the hell not go to an ice rink?

"Well aren't you an exciting one, let me guess instead of AT's the alternative to testing me is with ice skating?" Rika teased while I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes this is an entire ploy to test your AT abilities not an idea that I thought you would feel more comfortable with the idea that ice skating with me over riding AT's." I sarcastically expressed myself before feeling her punch my shoulder. "Ow what it's the truth, rather ride with you for no reason than supposedly test you."

Rika seemed to shake her head with an amused smirk plastered on her face before she grabbed my hand.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Rika said before she dragged me into the ice rink.

* * *

"Ahahahahaha I can't believe I covered you in ice shavings I thought you would be able to dodge it turns out I was wrong." Rika laughed as we walked out of the ice rink.

"Oh shut up at least I didn't do the splits as soon as I hit the ice." I bit back in a good natured way as I felt Rika punch me, this time it didn't hurt as much as it usually did.

"Not like you were complaining about it, you know that was a lot of fun I think I had more fun than I've ever had with everyone else." Rika exclaimed her cheeks turning red.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, I hope to do more fun things like this in the future that is if you allow me to do them with you of course." I said before I felt my arm being pulled down and I felt a pair of lips latch onto mine.

Blinking surprise Rika leaned back with a large grin plastered on her face.

"I don't mind as long as you don't mind me doing things like that." She exclaimed as my face completely went red.

"U-uh s-sure." Fucking hell I feel like my heart is about to explode up in here. "Geez you are seriously not good for my heart." I said with a good natured grin on my face while Rika wrapped herself around my arm.

"Don't care, you are too good for me so it's only fair that you have something like that." Rika said surprising me with how open she was being with me, it felt relaxing in fact it felt so nice that i didn't bother to hesitate to latch my own lips onto hers.

"Well let's take this home I still got to make dinner and then I got my shift coming up." I said as I gestured for us to leave, Rika the entire time over never letting go of my hand.

Today has been good, very good.

"Hey maybe we should take the scenic route back home?" Rika suggested slightly surprising me.

"Oh scenic? You want this to be a tad more romantic now?" I teased while somewhat expecting another jab to the arm only to have Rika pull herself closer to me.

"Maybe that or I'm thinking that we get some ice cream instead of ending this date so early and we haven't exactly had any lunch now have we?"

"Now that you mention it no we have not, oof that's on me too busy having fun that I forgot the food." I said feeling like a dumbass for forgetting that this was a lunch date.

"Well let's go get ourselves something to eat then." I said with a large smile on my face.

* * *

"Oh your home and here I thought you two would have ended up in a hotel room, I mean the fact you two took so long to get home was pretty eye opening." Mikan said from the end of the hallway as she had a large knowing smirk on her face.

"Sorry we kind of took the scenic route and well we took our time getting home." I apologized/explained before making ourway to the living room where everyone sat and watched TV.

"Oh Rika, Hamish you home how was the date?" Ringo asked curious as well as happy to us, or well happy to see me… didn't I make her cry though?

"It was… interesting to say the least, what's got you in such a good mood?" Rika questioned while I nodded in agreement.

"Well to keep things short… I took Hamish's advice and I told Ikki how I felt." Ringo exclaimed happily, Rika seemed to be delighted with the news but with the lack of the idiot being around I already have a bad feeling about this. "I told him how I felt and then kicked him in the head when he was apparently not listening to me."

"Annnnd there it is, well good on ya for telling him but uh where is Ikki?" I asked, confused about his current location.

"He and his friends decided to go out and mess around at the arcade, but in other news I feel surprisingly better and not at the same time." Ringo admitted in a creepy happy tone that somewhat freaked me out.

"I now regret ever telling you to do this but at the same time I'm glad you at least you feel better… I think." I mumbled to myself feeling slightly uncomfortable with how Ringo appeared to be handling this.

"You know I'm just gonna get ready for work." I said making my way to my room.

"I'll see you guys later." Called out before making my way upstairs.

What's the likeliness that I may have changed Ringo for the worst?

**Chapter 8 end**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Reflection Trick**

"Man the bass is boosting today." I said to myself bouncing my head up and down to the beat going through headphones, its been a while since I've had sometime to myself usually I got someone on my ass trying to join some fucking cult or trainning my ass off but tonight I'm absolutely free.

I got a good job with work I absolutely enjoy doing, I live with some fairly intriguing housemates and I surprisingly have got myself a girlfriend a hot one but that's beside the point.

But I feel like something is missing, hopefully tonight I can use this time to get my thoughts in order.

Taking my headphones off I allowed myself to take in the sounds of the wind, the sky and whatever the fuck I could hear, leaning backwards I allowed my mind to open up forgetting the problems of the world, forgetting the anxiety from the coming changes in the world.

All that was left was fear, fear that what I'm doing is leading up to nothing, leading up to people getting hurt and worse.

Aeon Clock and Spitfire surprisingly popped up in the back of my mind.

Oh fucking hell I could already see me meeting that… disturbing pedophile.

I could feel my back shiver at that thought before I shook my head off of that crap and focused on other things.

Like how Kogasamaru will be the forefront of everything and how they will take centre stage in the world, just a bunch of kids that have more expectations pushed onto them than a navy seal team.

"You got a lot of people counting on you kid and even I know you are not ready for it." I said remembering how Ikki's battles made him better until of course he came into the fucking picture.

I could feel every cell in my body literally set themselves on fire at the mere fucking thought of those times he spent with that cunt, the amount of dedication, purpose and all love he gave to him and that son of a bitch fucking-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGH!"

As I roared into the air I could feel the wind around me pick up and match my tone, my anger, my emotions.

Taking deep breaths I could feel tears starting to roll down my cheeks, I hated seeing that scene. I couldn't help crying when I read it over and over just to make sure I wasn't seeing shit.

Wiping my eyes I took a deep breath and clammed myself down, I did a lot I hope its enough, fuck it better be enough or everything will burn.

Opening my eyes I watched how the sky glowed in the same orange colours when I met Spitfire.

"Beautiful" I spoke aloud before placing my headphones back over my ears and looked down onto the city below.

"Why did I think it was a good idea to reflect on the top of the Tokyo tower?" I asked myself wondering what possessed myself to be on the top of this place and now that I thought about it.

"How am I going to get down?"

* * *

After what I can admit was a long embarrassing amount of time to get down from the Tokyo tower I found myself riding the streets in the middle of the night, my head bobbing along to the music that continuously played on in my ears until I pulled out my phone and quickly went to find something else.

Powersliding to a stop I tapped away at my phone pressing random and skipping songs that didn't interest me until I found myself looking up and seeing where I was.

Hmm Ikki's school… I know it's still guarded by the yow-whatever the fuck they are, but I am very tempted to go for a quick ride through the middle school.

…

…

…

Oh hey this should do it.

Pressing play my ears were filled with tunesquads bass boosted song engage.

Bobbing my head to beat I stretched my arms over my head before looking up at the school as I saw some people on the top of the school, oh looks like I got myself an audience this should be fun.

Launching myself up in the and leaning backwards at the peak of height I kicked my legs up causing me to flip before I casually landed on the schools fence, grinning from under my hood I watched as the guys from the top of the school roof started dropping down like paratroopers going to war.

"Let's do this." Throwing myself to the right I quickly started to dash along the fence rail, my eyes narrowing as a pair of guys came skidding around the corner of the school building. Jumping off my rail I quickly found myself riding up the wall of the school a technique I had to learn quickly from some time ago.

As soon as I got up to the roof and vaulted over the chain length fence my eyes could already see a wing road forming in front of me, using this to my advantage I quickly dashed along the roof at top speed and threw myself over the roof's fencing and dropped down into one of the schools courtyards, using one of the school buildings as a foot hold I wall run along it before jumping off and hitting the dirt covered ground with a fancy powerslide.

Using the momentum from the powerslide I quickly dashed once again along the courtyard the wing road giving me direction while it was left up to me to follow it.

To say that some people can only see the wing road is wrong, anyone can see it, that is if they put their mind to it to believe they can see it and with it they can see the sky alongside it.

Leaping up in the air my body felt as light as a feather when I felt the wind suddenly pick up allowing me to push myself further and further up until suddenly I found myself floating in mid air.

Never really been one to think of this as flying but shit I could see why people are so addicted to the damn subject now.

Flipping backwards I landed on top of the chain link fence with no problem, my body felt like it was better than ever, my riding seemed to get better as well under the two months I've stayed here, ahahah I can't believe it took me a damn month to actually start using my AT's as they were built to be used, then again that lesson came in the form of a giant wall of muscle casually beating you senselessly and then afterwards chasing you around for the week forcing me to learn more and more complicated tricks just avoid death.

"Which reminds me I should thank Daunt for those lessons despite the traumatic pain he's put me through." I mumbled to myself in amusement before I felt something cause the fence I was standing on to move.

Looking up, my eyes immediately narrowed as I saw the large chocolate skin of Fatty Buccha the rock of the soon to be made Kogaasmaru.

Pulling down my headphones and placing them on my neck I watched how the large bunch of hidden strength casually stood up on the fence.

"You know who this territory belongs to don't ya?" I heard the loud grough voice come out of the still young teen who was very aggressive towards me.

"Not really all that interested in territory to be honest I'm just here to ride is all." I exclaimed standing up tall while slipping my hands into my pants pockets.

"Well unfortunately for you I don't appreciate punks coming into my neck of the woods so either you can fuck off of I'm going to have to bite down on your raven flesh." Buccha exclaimed slightly surprising me since I wondered what made me look anything like a raven other than the black clothes and AT's and the white raven decal printed on the back of my Hoodie.

On second thought, I think I know where he got the idea now.

"Well looks like this is not your lucky day then." I casually teased watching how the huge mass of human grittied his teeth before he threw himself at me.

"Then you can die!" Buccha cried out his arms held over his body as to simulate a trapped space while all while trying look well no he is as big as he could get.

"How about no." I exclaimed as I could feel Bucchas movements were so slow that all it took was for me to jump up and twist in mid air kicking his head to the side, completely throwing his entire body's balance off and sending him falling onto the rooftop itself with a large loud sounding thud.

"Next time you want to fight someone, how about making sure you're a match for them first." I casually advised the teen before jumping back into the sky my eyes following the wing road ahead.

"Have I always been that strong?" I found myself wondering in mid-air playing back the kick I threw at Buccha who doesn't weigh as much as he looks,kinda. But with the way his body went with the kick it just felt… easy have I gotten stronger?

I mean the amount of weights I put on and leave on for the last couple of weeks have been very beneficial but… I don't know how strong I've gotten.

This boggles my mind to no end but at the same time i can't help but not worry about it much, not until something comes out and forces my attention and my in case it's fucking Sora.

"Alright I've got a goal and I'm sure I can achieve it with dumb luck and stupid training… hehehe this is gonna be fucking fun." I couldn't help but grin in anticipation for the onslaught of hell on earth that I called, Canon.

And knowing me I'm going to utterly screw with it.

**Chapter 9 end**

**Arc 1 end**

**Arc 2 begin**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello all it's Amvmaster here to start off the next arc in this lovely SI I'm doing which is where Canon begins!**

**I've seen some of you have been very excited to see how canon's going to go as well as how many changes there are going to be some pretty big changes to this here anime/manga. Big Big BIG changes and it all starts off in this here chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Ready Trick**

_1 month later_

"AT's what a load of fucking bullshit."

"Watch your damn mouth!" Mikan roared, throwing a large swinging kick directly into Ikki's head sending him tumbling along the ground.

"Argh what the hell was that for!?" Ikki yelled glaring at the pink haired girl who didn't hesitate to throw another kick to his chest.

"Who gave you the goddamn right to use my VHS!" Mikan yelled back at the younger teen.

"Better question whats up with the plasters haven't seen you look that beaten up since Rika found out about you cheating in your test." I said finally putting my word in as I sat at the nearby dining table my eyes glued to my laptop screen as I saw there was another announcement and private message coming from Spitfire, great another meeting and with how Ikki looks and is acting-

"I haven't lost yet you hear me!"

-Canon's rearing its little head in.

"That boy. What am I going to do with him?" I heard Rika exclaim while I had a small frown on my face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll talk to him. I got the next couple days off anyway." I exclaimed, closing my laptop's screen giving a smile to the sisters, Ume and Mikan had uncaring expressions while Ringo seemed to be the most upset with Ikki's actions.

"You do that." Rika said walking over and placing a kiss onto my cheek.

"Alright be back soon." I said grabbing and throwing on my hoodie before making my way out of the Inn.

* * *

It didn't take me long to find the teen and when I did I didn't bother to bug him or anything as he sat on one of the large steps, walking over I casually decided to just next to him as I heard the familiar sounds of motorized wheels grinding against metal at highspeeds.

In between the two houses a person shot out into the air, my eyes tracking Simca as she happily started flipping in mid air while the air picked up behind her.

"She comes here everyday at the same time practising." Ikki finally spoke his tone of voice wishful as if he wanted to join her up in the air.

"You wanna be up there, don't you?" I asked Ikki, my mind playing back the scene multiple times from both the anime and manga.

"Yeah, is it wrong to think-"

"Nope I think it's a great dream but it's all up to you on how you wanna get up there, wanna jump up into the air, ride your bike into the air, take up getting a pilots licence just so you can get closer to it, tell me how do you want get up there?" I asked looking at Ikki as he seemed to give me a bewildered look.

"Unlike the rest of the girls back home I'm not dumb enough to try and pull you back so tell me how do you want to fly?" I asked, curious as to what was Ikki's answer although I knew full well that I might be pissing all over Canon right now, but I haven't had a real man to man talk with Ikki since that time I blew up that box of beer with M80's to prove a point.

"I-I want to try AT's even if it's for one day something is better than nothing." Ikki said while I nodded in agreement.

"Well lucky you're talking to me then," I said with a smile before getting up onto my feet. "Tonight I'll show you it."

"Show me what?"

"The sky's the damn limit." I said with a large grin as I felt the wind pick up all around me, man talk about dramatic timing much.

"Now let's get going, I'm cooking dinner remember." I said gesturing for Ikki to follow.

"Oh it's meat night right can I get some Steak?" Ikki asked in an excited manner while I shrugged.

"Who knows for all you know it's prime ribs."

"Yosh!"

* * *

"You said we were having prime ribs!"

"I said who knows, damn Ikki you need to learn to listen to people." I exclaimed, shaking my head as I was cooking smoked meat. I couldn't help but feel Ikki's personality had some poor timing.

"You should be grateful for getting anything if it was up to me you would get a measly sized amount of rice and a tiny fish to go along with it." Rika exclaimed as we sat at the table in front of the hotpan while we had a large amount of meat cooking on top of it.

"You know she's right, honestly if it wasn't for my mix up with the groccories I wouldn't have gotten this much meat." I admitted as I was the one responsible for miss reading the shopping list, yeah Rika's hand writing while nice isn't the most legible especially when she's writing in cursive.

"It was also the first time you mentioned that you have Dyslexia." Ringo pointed out.

"No one really asked, then again it never really comes out until someone sees my handwriting." I exclaimed, shrugging it off quickly went back to picking up a random piece of cooked meat.

"You never really talk much about yourself though." Ume casually stated as everyone looked at me.

"Fine, hi I'm Hamish I was born and grew up for all my life in New Zealand, I was born in July I love ice cream I hate the damn heat, I love animals, mainly a cat guy myself but I do like dogs, I have arachnophobia so put a spider on me and I will jump to the ceiling-"

"I can attest to that!" Ume casually stated.

"-what else is there, oh I enjoy reading, playing video games and cooking that's pretty much it for basics to be honest, there does that satisfy your curiosity?" I questioned everyone as they just nodded.

"Good." I stated with finality before going back to my meal.

Later when the meals were done the sisters quickly went out to have a bath leaving me and Ikki to do the dishes.

"Hey uh Hamish you said we were going to-"

"After the dishes we'll be going out, there's a meeting happening today and I've been unfortunately invited to the damn thing." I said not bothering to hide my dislike for being called out for such a meeting.

"Can't you just ignore it?" Ikki asked as he started drying dishes.

"Honestly I wish I could but I got a terrible feeling that if I do the guy who invited me is going to come straight here and bug me." I said to be honest though I was more unsure of what he would actually do, probably send another DM talking about how I wasn't there.

"Wow… so you're popular."

"Not really, I'm more infamous than anything else to be honest." I said remembering how I got a weird fucking name all because of Spitfire, "I tell him to call me one fucking thing and next thing I know I'm getting a bunch of DM's about BS challanges or someshit."

"Sorry?"

"Nothing just talking to myself." I quickly said finishing up washing the last dish.

"Alright let's go." I said as the dishes were finally done.

"Uh where are we going exactly?" Ikki asked as I moved through the Inn until I came to the door covered in do not enter signs, opening it up my eyes immediately zoomed in on the familiar pair of AT's that Ikki was supposedly supposed to take.

"Grab a pair while I write a note." I said putting a paper on the desk before writing down something on the lines of 'Going out taking Ikki out to ride AT's don't tell Rika she'll kill me thank you.'

Once it was done, I gestured to Ikki to follow me.

"Uh what about your pair?" Ikki questioned obviously taking immediate notice of my lack of AT's on my feet.

"I'm getting there but go off to where we met up today where that girl was practicing I'll be right behind you." I said gesturing for Ikki to leave while I quickly snuck upstairs to grab my own AT's.

Within getting into my room I was quick to throw off my shirt and grabbing the nearby key that held the large weight vest on me, unlocking it and throwing on my bed I felt like I was no longer restricted like before, picking up my usual AT riding clothes that being a black hoodie, black cargo pants that just reached over my knees and a pair of black armoured gloves felt ready to out.

Throwing on my AT's I leaped out of the window, twisting my body around mid air spinning like a pro ice skater before landing on the ground with ease.

"Ah that's one definate way to wake up the unused muscles." I said feeling my back muscles stretch themselves until I felt completely relaxed.

"Alright let's see if Ikki is ambitious to try things without me around." I said shooting through the suburban roads.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Well isn't that a rather interesting surprise." I sarcastically spoke watching how Ikki found himself following the old man who was secretly his middle school principal.

Pulling my hood over my head I decided to launch myself in the air, deciding to take a more immediate route AKA leaping off houses until I got to the buildings then of course I just wall runs and grinds until I finally stopped directly in the middle of the park where the supposed meeting was.

Everyone around seemed to take steps backwards with my appearance, nothing new.

Pulling my hood over my head I found myself staring at the ringleader of the meeting Spitfire.

"Ah Nevermore didn't think you would make it." Spitfire greeted me while I just chuckled.

"Spitfire when it comes to me I'm never one to disagree with talking to a mate." I said not minding if this was an invite to another meeting surrounding genesis.

"Too true so what did take you so long, you're usually one for being early if any of our past meetings are anything to go off."

"I had to take care of a newbie, rather not go into it much but he's got potential." I said not bothering to tell him the full story as he would probably want to test Ikki to see if i was telling the truth or not.

"Newbie? huh I haven't known you to have yourself a partner, your more of a solo deal."

"True but the difference between you and me is that you're a King and stormrider that takes more pride than anything else and I'm just an AT user with no real pride and no real care who takes a road that only I can take."

"Oh and what road is that?" Spitfire asked since I gained his attention.

"The 'I don't give a flying fuck who you are or what can do I will kick your head in' road."

…

…

…

"Pft ahahahahahaha that sounds exactly like you." Spitfire laughed finding it amusing with how much BS I was spitting out that was until I told him what it really was.

"Hope you enjoyed that, meanwhile it appears the newbie has made his appearance." I said looking behind me to see Ikki finally join the meeting and just ever so casually started staring right at the Swallow.

"Ikki don't even-!" And he casually slaps Smica on the ass… oh this is going to be fun.

"Oh this is gonna be just fucking perfect." I mumbled to myself before I spotted something that made double take, is that sleeping forest's emblem!?

"Isn't that-"

"Yep"

"And you aren't a-"

"Last time I checked no not a storm rider."

"Then-"

"He's an idiot, at worst he was dropped as a baby or a more positive point he's mentally disabled." Honestly I am starting to lean on the former rather than on the later of that statement.

"Hey who the-oh you the pissing boy come back for round two no ey!?" Hearing the loud obnoxious voice I had force myself to not slap myself in annoyance from the sudden appearance of the fucking skullcaders.

Riding over I casually got in between Ikki who blinked at me with a look of surprise.

"Wha-Hamish what are-?"

"Shut up you, I told ya to pick up a pair of AT's not the damn emblem or the stickers, argh should have made sure you just took the AT's." I expressed slightly tired but mostly annoyed with this entire thing.

"Hey who the hell do you-Guh!" before the bald headed leader of the purple trench coat society could carry on I threw my foot up stopping just at the teens neck.

"I'm sorry was I fucking talking to you? No I don't fucking think so, now fuck off." I pulled my leg down slightly before throwing a small jab like a kick to the older teens chest literally throwing him back into his team who caught him immediately.

"Seriously Ikki, ah well at least you took the initiative." I said with the shrug of my shoulders not really minding how everything was turning out.

Speaking of turning.

"Raven I didn't think you would bring the little Crow with you." Simca casually exclaimed happily while I just gave the girl a tired sigh.

"Ikki meet the infamous Swallow, Simca. I got an intriguing feeling you will be seeing her more often in the future." I introduced Ikki who seemed to scratch his cheek nervously.

"Nice to meet ya I'm-"

"**Put your hands up you are all surrounded"** before Ikki could try his supposed pick up line spotlights immediately shone out all over the park square, my eyes immediately narrowing when i saw that long haired cunt Kaito.

"Ikki time to go boy." I exclaimed gesturing for him follow me as i was about to leap out but felt the pressure around me shit, quickly moving my body down into a quick prone I looked up to see an orange jacketed kid with unnatural AT's casually fly over me with his AT's held out like he was kicking something.

That something being me I was quick to get back onto my feet.

"Hehehehehe I hoped I would have some tasty prey but to think the infamous Nevermore would make an appearance just makes me excited." The crazed voice of the small teen came out as he power slided around to look at me.

"Whoa who the hell is that!?" Ikki yelled out in shock while I had a small twitch in my eye brow as I stood up.

Looking back over to the police, more specifically the hummer itself I saw an angry looking Kaito glaring right past me, looking back at the teen AKA Agito I couldn't really believe my luck.

"Ikki gonna have you deal with this one." I said casually slapping Ikki in the back simultaneously pushing him forwards.

"Wait wh-"

"Ikki I'll cook you barbecue pork ribs with a barbecue glaze like that time I cooked on Ume's birthday." I quickly exclaimed remembering on that day I didn't exactly have any present in store for her and toys were well redundant with the amount of toys she made so I just opted to buying a flame grill and cooked her some well good old fashion ribs, to say the family loved it was an understatement especially Ikki.

"YOOOOOOOOO I'LL KILL EM DEAD FOR SURE!" Ikki roared as he comically pushed himself towards Agito who seemed to be annoyed with how I was ignoring him, but hey I had my reason for throwing Ikki into the literal shark cage.

"Hey freeze put your-"

Kicking my left up I kicked the swat officer in the helmeted chin kicking him into the air.

"Don't think so." I exclaimed before launching myself right into the air, flipping around I landed with no trouble on top of the large truck's roof.

"So we finally meet Nevermore, I've heard so much about you from all of your scum followers." Kaito exclaimed as he didn't bother to turn around.

"Followers don't know anything about that but it's lovely to meet one of the G men who literally abuses his rights about AT's so casually I'm almost surprised to not hear someone trying to sue your department yet, then again why do you care." I said knowing how well how Kaito's past went, didn't mean I was going to sympathize with his stupid ass, especially when started abusing his little brother/child or something.

Really need to make up your mind with that one ya dick head.

_Click!_

"You best shut your mouth or I'll-"

Ducking fowards I twisted around sending a backwards kick to Kaito's head only to not feel my AT covered feet hit the older mans body, spinning around I found Kaito jumped off of his car.

Looking down I wasn't surprised to have the entire swat squad immediately surround me with their guns all pointed at me.

"Aaaaaaw did I hurt your feelings?" I exclaimed neither shocked nor was I surprised to see Kaito casually hold up his Deagle at me. "I'll take that as a yes, well be seeing ya." I said before leaping up in the air-WHOA SHIT!

"Hey watch it I need this dick!" I yelled out at the teams of police men and women while flipping them all off before landing back on the ground.

"Ikki we gotta go, so if you don't wanna get shot then get your ass moving!" I yelled out just watching as how the teen just casually was taking Agito's own attacks while dishing out some surprisingly quick responses.

"Kids these days." I mumbled dashing over, riding right past Ikki and grabbing Agito in mid air.

"Wha-you son of a-"

"Rather fucking deal with this one so shut up!" I yelled out holding the teen with one arm while my other reached up and moved the eye patch over, suddenly Agito's body stopped struggling under my hold.

"Ikki run, that long haired fucker is going to focus his attention on me so get home!" I yelled out watching how the teen who was slightly tired nodded in agreement before sprinting out of here.

"Alright then tell me kid you wanna fly?" I casually asked looking down at Akito who just stared at me with one wide eye while I just gave me an amused grin.

Yeah no fuck Canon this is much better.

"Oi Kaito I'm taking this kid and ah fuck you!" I yelled out before turning around and shooting off into the air with a large grin plastered on my face as I could hear the angry shouting and deagle shots in the air while I casually cackled in pure enjoyment.

"WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled in joy feeling the air pick up right behind me.

I'm gonna show this kid here what its like to fly, fuck waiting for Ikki to do it, he'll take over for me but for now Akito and Agito is going to have to get used to me picking them up and putting them in the sky.

Guess this is my big ol 'fuck you' to canon now isn't it?

**Chapter 10 end**

* * *

**And with that I have changed this here plot line with my involvement, I hope you all enjoy this cause after the next chapter which I will be uploading next week is going to be the last one cause I've got to pick up some slack and continue writing.**

**I've got a mildly interesting RWBY SI(I am very addicted to writing them so hopefully this is going to be the last time I write one(knowing me this is very unlikely going to be the last one)) that I will start posting by the end of the month.**

**And then theres this MCUxPokemon SI that I'm working on but I won't go into detail cause that would just spoiling it for you guys.**

**This is Amvmaster logging off**

**Laters!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Sup sooooooo Covid 19 has really picked up.**

**My country (NZ by the way) has now officially hit level 4 on the crisis scale meaning limited movement and people being forced to stay home for 4 weeks.**

**To others this is a great time to learn a new hobby, like me just before the Level 4 happened I picked up a huion Kanvas 20, it's my first drawing display tablet and I'm excited to get a better grasp at digital drawing, if only there wasn't any panic in the air and maybe I wouldn't be pressed to learning everything I could on the first day.**

**Other than that it will leave me to watch random shows I've found online, new manga and games.**

**Oh also gives me more time to write I guess, if I'm not pulled away from time to time by my mother or nana just to do some house work but hey that's nothing new.**

**Now I've dallied on too much so I will just leave you to read and get back to you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Change Trick**

"Why did you take me?" Was the first thing I heard come out of Akito from the entire night, sitting on the edge of one of the tall skyscrapers I landed on.

"Got a couple reasons, some of them a little more personal than the others but I will say that one of them was to piss off your brother." I pointed out not bothering to hide that little tidbit.

"Hahahaha I see, my brother can be-"

"He's nothing more than an abuser." I said casually dropping right beside Akito. "Sadistic guy that probably caused you some serious traumatic experiences."

"I see… What are you going to do to us-I mean me?" catching his supposed slip up I couldn't help but let out a small amused hum.

"The both of you can make that decision for yourselves, you could either run out into the world by yourselves and possibly get picked back up by your brother." Pausing for a minute I smiled before placing my hand gently on the kids head. "Or you could stay with me and my little family full of misfits and go to school."

"Aaaaah well um I… i-is-"

"The other you wondering if crow is going to be at my home?" I asked, watching how Akito seemed to look up at me in pure shock. "Well to answer that yes, also I know for the fact thanks to me he ended up fighting you two, really I don't see how my ribs are that good or anything." I mumbled the last part to myself but I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Please take us in, I-I don't know why but I feel like I need to see Crow again it's kinda weird and Agito is really sceptical but well please take us in," Akito begged his head slammed into my chest while he looked up at me with the biggest puppy dogs I've ever seen.

"As long as Agito learns to keep his fangs in check and promises to use it on me over some random guy then that's perfectly fine." I said not negotiating.

"Ok oh Agito wants to talk to you." Akito exclaimed as he quickly switched eyepatches causing the immediate changes of personality to appear, instead of Akito's calm relaxed demeanor it was replaced with an agitated position.

"Fucking hell you must be out of your fucking mind." Agito exclaimed clearly not pleased but at least didn't sound as bloodthirsty as he first came off in our first meeting an hour or so ago.

"Don't have to tell me twice, you're speaking to the guy who is straight up dating the previous thorn queen of the sleeping forest." by that name drop I could immediately pinpoint the exact facial expression of shock from the teen.

His eye looked right at me as he tried to look for any kind of lie, but unfortunately for his observation skills I wasn't lying.

"You must be-I mean…"

"Honestly I'd rather you not going into, now how about a quick run to my house oh please don't contact Kaito that asshole is more insane than you and even I know thats fucking saying something." I exclaimed as I really didn't want to deal with him replacing his rubber bullets with 50. Cal rounds.

"Ahahahahaha don't worry about it unlike him I can at least keep my fucking secrets." Agito exclaimed, throwing himself off the skyscraper with me quickly following him.

This is going to be interesting.

* * *

"Ok everyone meet Akito he has a multi personality disorder and when you switch his eye patch over the personality changes, and before you even start yes Ume I did promise to cook barbecue ribs tomorrow."

"Yes!" came the immediate happy response while the rest of the girls silently cheered, well all but Rika seeing as she apparently had to leave early for a business trip which was fine, I gave her a quick kiss told her she was absolutely wonderful and to kick any skank in the vag if they said otherwise to her.

…

…

…

Can't I say I don't love my girlfriend now can ya?

"Hello all I'm Akito!." the teen in question said waving a large sleeved arm at everyone.

"Anyway did anything else happen while I did my thing?" I questioned looking to Ikki as everyone appeared to be in their AT clothes except Ume she must have switched out because she was going to bed in a couple minutes.

"Yeah this idiot nearly lost our emblem, freaking idiot." Mikan bit out as I blinked in confusion until I saw the satisfied look on Ikki's face.

"Let me guess Skullcaders?" with the collective nod I couldn't help but let out a small groan of annoyance from hearing their name especially in my own home.

"Well shit they are going to be a pain to deal with, that much I can already damn well tell." I said shaking my head not disappointed in Ikki but the fact that canon still had a way to come out of nowhere.

"Anyway Ikki, Ringo please do me a favor and take Akito over to your school and get him applied to your school."

"WHAT YOU WANT HIM GOING TO THE SAME SCHOOL AS ME!? ARE YOU INSANE!?" Ikki roared somewhat surprised by the suddenness of Ikki's tone. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Either you take him or I'm not cooking those ribs." I exclaimed with my arms folded.

"He'll do it!" Mikan yelled out quite obviously hypnotized by my power of cooking.

"That's what I thought now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna scream into my pillow until I pass out from exhaustion." I said turning around and making my way up stairs.

"Wait hold on where's he going to-"

"Don't know, don't care."

* * *

The next morning was quite active.

"AAAAAAHHH! get away from me!"

"But Ikki Hamish told you have to take care of meeeeee!"

"Ikki don't be mean to Akito."

"Ah not you too Ringo, damn it Hamish why did you do this to me!?"

Rolling my eyes I casually placed everyone's breakfast on the dining table, everyone immediately forgetting their squabbling and dug in. Well all except Akito who simply stared at the meal in front of him.

"What's up you don't like it?" I exclaimed curious as to why Akito didn't jump in immediately.

"Oh you didn't have to do that you could have given me some melon bread, you don't need to-"

"Oi I'd stop that if I were you." Ikki spoke stopping himself from eating. "Hamish hates the mornings but he gets up everyday to cook us breakfast and make our lunches, if you don't eat it you'll just be spitting on the hard work he went through." Huh surprising to hear that came from Ikki.

"Now though if you don't want to eat it then I will gladly take it ehehehehe." Nevermind that's the real Ikki.

"Just take a bite and if you don't want it then that's perfectly fine." I said moving away and back to the kitchen finally prepping the last of the lunches but stopped when I heard the sounds of eating.

Looks like someone enjoyed my cooking.

"Alright Lunch should be done soon Akito I made you one as well Ringo I trust you to keep it out of Ikki's hands?' I called out closing one of the bento boxes.

"You got it." Ringo exclaimed happily, I'm glad she's bet-

"Ringo why do you have Ikki in a headlock?"

…

…

…

Looking over my shoulder I watched as Ringo did indeed have Ikki in a headlock and he looked like he was close to passing out.

"Yeah no I am not touching that." I mumbled looking back at the bentos and got them sorted.

Think I may have been a tad too forward with Ringo, then again when it comes to me subtilty is not an option but a hindrance.

_Ring ring ring!_

"Hello? Oh Hamish it's for you!" Hearing Ume's voice I grew a confused look on my face before moving over to take the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hamish you have got to be out of your mind."

"Oh Daunt hey your up early thought you would still-"

"I've had to take a damn all nighter because of you, after someone named the Nevermore took a certain former fang king a fucking stupid crazy ass fucking cop came right into my club and tried to shoot up the fucking place!"

"Ow no need to yell at me geez, anyway what the hell happened?" I asked, wincing from Daunt's tone of voice.

"Allot of things mainly thanks to your expert paper work skills I was able to show a perment for the use of AT's as well as some other stuff, still that asshol didn't leave not without casually scaring our fucking clients, he wants your head Hamish badly." Hearing this I couldn't help but frown in annoyance.

Other than the Inn the club, my work place was somewhere I could be myself so to hear it be fucked with irks me the wrong way.

"For now I'm going to have to let you go, please don't take it seriously."

"Nah it's fine Daunt just change it from full time to part time."

"What no did you not hear me, you need to-"

"What I need is a job and frankly in these three months your business has booming to the point you are considering opening up another club in kyoto, I've seen the papers Daunt, now don't mistake what I'm saying as me trying to owe me one fuck no with what you pay me I'm the one who owes you." Pausing for a minute I took a deep breath in and out calming myself down.

"Now we can discuss more of this tonight, if you I could take a week and go out to some potential spots for you to open up the second club, now if you'll excuse me I need to finish making these kids their lunches." I said listening as the man, my boss, my teacher and more importantly my friend took a minute to give me his answer.

"_Sigh_ fine, but I'll see you later today frankly I need some sleep, so come in and just wake me up."

"Alright will do, now good night my love." I said in a teasing sarcastic tone.

"Oh fuck off."

_Click!_

"Ahahahahaha fuckin hell today is going to be a fun one." I said with a bark of a laugh.

"Hey are you done over there cause we need to go!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled out.

* * *

Deciding to come in with my AT's I flew through the air kicking myself from building to building until I stopped at a rooftop of the club, but body powersliding to a stop right in front of the club's rooftop entrance.

Forgoing my usual attire of all black everything I decided to just wear a pair of blue jeans, a blue t shirt and finally dark gray wind jacket.

Stretching my arms over my head I felt my bones click into place before i made my way inside, entering through the rooftop entrance I quickly jumped onto the guard railing and slid down it until I reached the bottom where the VIP area sat.

From low coffee tables, high end leather couches this place was the absolute example of what a VIP looked and felt like absolutely boring.

Riding along the hardwood floor that was more likable than the smooth carpet you usually get in other clubs this place like the rest of the club was designed for Stormriders, albeit the more high end type of storm riders but still stormriders all the same.

Moving through I took a solid minute to look at the nearby concrete wall that was covered in tears from different people who wall ran around it. One day someone came in through and started using those runs as a basis and created an interesting form of graffiti.

I didn't get the whole story but I still appreciated the surprising dedication to the artwork.

It was just a bird flapping it;s wings with feathers scattered around with each flap. If I stare at it hard enough I could most see the wings move.

Moving away from it I made my way to the exit that lead to the main club.

The place looked almost like it was a repurposed construction site until Daunt got his hands on it and refurbished it all to be at least safe enough so that someone who was dumb enough to side on one of the I beam gurders won't accidentally bring the entire club down with it.

Jumping over a railing and landing on the main dance floor that had LED flooring with supposedly 8 inch thick resin tiles, I casually rolled my way over to the Manager's office, getting up the stairs was semi easy with AT's but since i didn't really want to grind my way up there I took my time moving up the stairs my mind slightly clouded with options and plans on what to do now, how canon was going to supposedly retaliate to my inturuptions, as whether or not I should tell Rika what I know from how this world is a manga in my world and that Sora is a fucking outright dirt bag.

Kilik lost his goddamn mind thinking he's the only one capable of keeping the world as it is and lets not forget Spitfires death as well as the large scale masacures fucking Nike is doing, god somemuch to keep in and so little I can say.

"I wonder how Ikki would take my explanations, I wonder?" I mumbled to myself before opening the door and walked into to find the familiar room with paperwork thrown everywhere on the coffee table, Daunt sleeping his ass off on one of the couches and that desk that I have never once seen been used once in the whole three months of me working here, I wonder if Daunt actually uses it or not?

"Hmmmmm to think the Nevermore would grace my previous teammate with his presents 5 points." I froze, my body felt like I was stuck in a spot like a stone statue and I only know one person who can do that, well two but Nike isn't here. "So Mr Raven I've seen you have been having some intriguing headway talk about it shall we?"

Suddenly the chair behind the desk suddenly spun around and my eyes immediately narrowed at the person that sat behind the desk.

"Kilik… What are you doing here?"

**Chapter 11 end**

* * *

**Ooooooooo thats right Kilik is here!**

**Next chapter is going to be a good one, but as I said before in the last chapter this will be the last chapter for a while cause as I said I need too pick myself and continue writing the other chapters as well as plan out somethings.**

**So just for all you now shit is going to get crazy a whole lot more sooner than what happened in Canon.**

**And with that this is Amvmaster logging off.**

**Laters!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sup people, it's been a while since I've dropped an update here but hey good news I've got the next two or so chapters ready to be uploaded they just need further editing and such.**

**Other than that I'm still surprised people haven't take up their keyboards and write more fics about Air Gear, shit man this is kinda disappointing but at the same time I can understand there isn't much you can write about Air Gear especially when it comes to writing about the sporadic movements involved with the story which would put anyone off from writing anything.**

**But hey you're not here to listen to me bitch and moan, so let's get to the reading shall we!?**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Delusion Trick**

"You know me, 20 points but your reaction tells me you didn't expect me minus 5 points." Kilik exclaimed in a cold tone of voice my eyes narrowing at the older man's tone and the way he stared at me boredly. "Your tense, shows you know how unmatched you are against me, shows your wise not to underestimate your betters 10 points."

No shit I'm tense just being anywhere near you is fucking terrorfying seriously I would fucking rather deal with a suplex from Rika then be anywhere near your bleach haired ass.

"Tell me if I were to let you go what would you do?"

"Probably question why you would do that then immediately jump onto the couch because fighting you is pointless and unneeded." I spoke knowing fully well that as soon as I threw myself at Kilik he would just throw me to the ground like I was nothing.

"10 points for logic." Hearing this I suddenly felt my body finally unfreeze itself allowing me to do exactly as I said and jump onto the nearby unoccupied couch with a huff.

"What does the former gem king want with me?" I asked unsure as to why he was here.

"For a lot of reasons but two of them seemed to make this meeting very important, first being your involvement with the law enforcement, you do realize that as soon as you took the former fang king our world started to shake from the very foundation."

"So you are here for me to turn myself in before the police turn to more lethal options that will lead to people dying, I don't doubt them to do it but if you think the public is going to sit down with thinking like this well you are quite naive." I spoke not really showing how scared I was at the idea that Kaito would straight up start using real bullets, then again hes fucking insane so really its just minute of when over why.

"Good that you understand but the second one is the most important." Hearing this I sat up giving the stressed sounding man a look of confusion as he stood up from the desk.

"You must cut all your ties to Rika Naya-"

"No, fuck you." I immediately said getting up from the couch no longer deciding to listen to Kilik despite him having the absolute skills to kill me on the spot.

"You do not understand there are-"

"Well you can tell Sora that I'm not giving up on her," I spoke, making Kilik freeze on the spot from the name drop. "Yeah that's right, do you think I know nothing about the previous thorn queen and wind king's relationship, well too damn bad I know and frankly I don't care about it."

"It's a past Rika doesn't want to talk about and frankly I can absolutely understand why she doesn't want to talk about it, but by fucking god I will not stop standing by her side so take your bullshit, take your naive arrogant views, your white hair and fuck off!" I yelled my body slowly moving towards Kilik my hands subconciously tightening into fists as I had flashes of what Rika went through and how Sora Ultimately fucked her mind, no not this time not while I'm god damn fucking breathing.

"You think you can stand next to her, a king of her standing surely you must be joking she could kill you where you-"

"She wouldn't." I said stopping Kilik from trying to prove an idiotic point that made no real sence. "With the amount of time I've known Rika shes violent, monsteriously strong, fucking terrorfying but protective and sincere, she would literally kill herself in order to protect the ones she loves and if you think she'll kill me, then you are sorely mistaken." I exclaimed my mind playing back Kilik and Brainwashed Rika's conversation and decided to stop that from ever happening with every goddamn fibre of my being.

"Minus 20 you are 10 points shy of being zero and you don't-"

"Killing me is going to do nothing but put you down to Sora's level and you fucking know that." I interrupted again watching how Kilik's eye twitched, he's annoyed because he knows I'm right and knows that killing me would leave a sour taste in his mouth.

"You are lucky, _hmph_ leave go back home Daunt will call you later about your job situation." Kilik finally said as I finally let the breath I held in when I stared into Kilik's cold eyes.

"Fine until next time then… Kilik." I exclaimed before removing myself entirely from the room making sure to close the door right behind me.

* * *

**3rd POV**

The blanket that covered the large DJ was slowly pulled up when he sat up and stared at the door that Hamish closed.

"Kilik what were you trying to prove right there." Daunt exclaimed looking somewhat annoyed with how the conversation went with his cook/assistant and saw how close it was turning into a full blown brawl.

"That person is not right for RIka, he has no right, his decorum is absolutely disgusting and he's arrogant." Kilik exclaimed, moving his head towards the window of the office that looked over the entire club, his eyes narrowed where Hamish casually rode through the empty dance floor.

"Kilik I wouldn't underestimate that guy, he's something else." Daunt said shaking his head at the former gem king.

"He's no king if that's what you assume." Hearing the statement Daunt shook his head at Kilik.

"I'm not making any assumptions, I know for a fact he's a king, a king of what is the problem." Daunt explained shaking his head before getting up. "I have no idea what road he takes but I know for certain that whatever it is it will shake this world to the core, more so than you or Sora could ever imagine."

"I see, well whatever road it is I have a feeling it won't be a match against my gem road." Kilik exclaimed arrogantly.

"That's not the point Kilik, but like always you ignore everyone and only listen to your own self indulgent BS." Daunt said annoyed with how Kilik ignored him and his warnings.

"I don't see what you mean but then again I don't see what any of you mean." Kilik said, narrowing his eyes as before Hamish left through the front of the club he turned around and threw up his two hands flipping the birds at Kilik. "But frankly to see Rika dating that man is just… deplorable." Aggravated was what Kilik felt when he saw Hamish's attitude towards him.

"If you want him to respect you good luck with that, the E class stormrider team skullcaders tried to demand it and they ended up with most of them beaten to a near bloody pulp." Daunt exclaimed remembering the news of how one of his employees that was assigned to tag a long behind Hamish reported it.

"I don't want his respect, I want him gone."

"Like how you wanted Sora gone?" Daunt exclaimed.

"No, unlike that time I'm willing to not show any kind of mercy." Kilik said looking over his shoulder Daunt not freezing when he saw the previous Gem king's eyes had a pair of crosses on top of them showing how dedicated hewas.

"Well you're going to have to go through me first if you want to do anything to him." Daunt exclaimed as his eyes too had a pair of crosses appear in his eyes.

Two kings stood there neither one of them moving an inch as a pair of shadows appeared over them showing a demonic beast each, a test of will power between the two, neither one giving the other an inch over the other.

Until Kilik's shadow slowly reseeded and he breathed out a sigh deciding it was not worth taking any kind of action against his former team member at the moment.

"Fine until next time Dauntless." Kilik spoke before he walked out of the office leaving Daunt by himself.

"Hamish… you really ticked off the worst person ever, didn't ya."

* * *

**1st POV**

When I left the club I felt angry, annoyyed and any other fucking word that meant aggravated.

Fuck I was pissed, I didn't even bother to hide myself by taking the rooftops I just planted myself on the ground and dodged through pedestriants using nearby rails as places to kick off and leap over the traffic only to land back on the footpath with sketchy landing.

Pushing myself further I kept going through the city until I found myself in a park, the same park from last night.

My breathing slightly uneven as I tried to calm down but it just got harder and harder to think of anything with fucking Kilik's voice popping up in the back of my damn head!

"To think you would go back to the scene of the crime." Hearing the sudden voice I felt myself gain a bit of whiplash when I spin my head around to face the new voice.

"Spit?" I asked, watching as the red headed flame king just grinned at me casually, his attire slightly different as he swapped out his long fur coat with a random red leather jacket.

"Is it me or do you have a thing for narcissistic red?"

_30 minutes later_

"Didn't think that comment would get me eating lunch with you of all people." I exclaimed sarcastically as I took a bit out of one of the random fries on my plate.

"You would be surprised how many women would kill to be where you are." Spitfire joked casually while eating his cesar salad.

The two of us sat in the back in a near deserted diner the two of us eating as I said was lunch.

"Well thank god I'm not a woman… or gay now that I think about it." I said mumbling the last part to myself but turned out Spitfire heard that as he laughed.

"Yes thank god your not gay or else Rika would be very angry." hearing that my eyes slightly widened from what he just said.

"How do you-"

"Know of Rika and you? I got my ways,I must say you surprised me with that but honestly compared to the rest of us I could see why she would choose you."

"Oh and let me guess, is it my charming good looks or was it that I'm a better lay than everyone else?" I sarcastically responded not really caring to know why. "Even if you want to tell me, don't I'd rather hear it from her."

"Not sure about that, you have really kicked up a storm."

"I heard, Kaito isn't pulling any punches is he." I said knowing how well that insane man was going on a warpath.

"No he isn't and others aren't happy with how you're the reason he's decided to take the plunge."

Taking a sip from my strawberry milkshake I took a minute to think about how bad it's turning, well at least it isn't as bad as Kyoto not yet or not if I do something about it.

"I know, Kilik gave me a visit and told me that I really fucked up." I said watching how Spitfire didn't look even a bit surprised by the new information.

"Not surprising to be honest, the rest of Japan is going to be quite shaken up with this." Spitfire said, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was smirking at.

"You obviously are not the next sky king but we expected the world to change when he appeared but it appears you are doing the job for him, it's almost like you are preparing the world for his debut."

"Quite perceptive there also your kind of assuming a lot out from me." I said finding his observations a tad off, it wasn't like I was absolutely trying to change the world or anything.

"I am, aren't I?" Spitfire said grinning mischievously, my eyes picking up when he moved his hand into his jacket and pulled out a black USB stick. "In this here USB is the data collected on the local stormrider teams most likely to target you." pushing the USB to me I looked at with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh… not interested." I said pushing the USB back, not really all that interested in it.

"You know this type of infor-"

"I do and I appreciate it but unlike you guys I'm not a storm rider, I'm an AT user, a guy who doesn't get involved with your part wars or your silly tropihem BS." I said giving Spitfire my entire attention. "My opinion is that if you want to fly then fucking fly, those who cage you down are just worried scared that they would fall when they leap, I'm in the middle I want people to fly but I want people to think realistically."

"And the fact you think one person can pull you up into the sky is just some dumb BS." I couldn't stop myself from slamming my hand down on the table shaking it.

"Sorry, I guess what I'm trying to say is if your storm rider teams think they can up and take me on then fucking bring it." I summed up my thoughts watching how the smirk on Spitfire's face grew until he was grinning.

"You know you are a shock, a shock to a system that I've been ignoring, you are right we don't need a king to help us fly but for the masses to believe they can fly they must have a leader, an example, a person to follow behind." Spitfire said nodding along, I could understand that and I was kinda happy Spitfire wasn't naive to think that you needed a king at all times to fly.

"Thank you for understanding and sharing that you also understand… hey you mind doing me a favor?" I suddenly asked immediately, surprising Spitfire from the sudden subject change.

"A quick change of the subject but what is it?" Spitfire questions already intrigued what I was going to ask.

"I want you to train someone, a newbie like the kid I brought to the meeting yesterday."

"Ok sure I don't see why you would want me as a king to train a random kid though."

"Oh I think you will see why you want to train him, his names Kazu, Kazuma Mikura."

**Chapter 12 end**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sup I'm back and with the newest chapter and also a question which I will ask at the end of the chapter just so it dosen't throw your heads out for the loop and you have to reread the chapter again.**

**Anyway onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 13 Setup Trick**

"Ikki what in the fuck are you doing?" I questioned finding the teen in the middle of the footpath, his body somewhat scuffed up and looking like he just went through a couple rounds with Mike Tyson.

"I got into a parts war with these dog guys and I screwed up my AT's. What does it look like to you!" Ikki bit back at me looking fairly angry.

"Aaaaaah I'm not going to give you an answer to that, alright come on let's get you home." I exclaimed, taking off my AT's.

"Wah wait are you going to-"

"I'm not giving you

my AT's, I'm just letting you use them to get home and if I find out you didn't go straight home with my AT's I will kick your damn head in." I exclaimed, taking my bag off and pulling out my shoes, seeing as how I was taking up the part time shifts Daunt has been sending me home earlier than usual.

"Oh ok thanks for that um… do you think I could get some money to repair my AT's?" Ikki questioned, sounding somewhat nervous from asking me all people.

"Let me think about it." I said not really giving him an answer but at the same time not crushing his hopes and dreams completely.

"Oh sweet thanks you won't regret this!" Ikki exclaimed as he handed his stuffed up AT's and quickly moved to put my AT's on.

"Whoa these are really comfortable." Ikki exclaimed, noticing something I never really took any notice of.

"Just watch it, Ikki those AT's of mine are faster than yours and I mean that seriously ease up on the throttle on the straights and if you don't you're going to have to powerslide around if you want to turn corners." I explained remembering how my first month of training with my AT's went.

Fairly poorly especially with the amount of times I shoulder checked myself into a wall when I didn't control my speed.

"Cool uh hey can I ask you something else?" Hearing this I gave Ikki a curious look.

"Yeah sure what's up?"

"H-how long have you been riding AT's?" hearing the question I couldn't help but smirk at him before giving him an answer.

"By now over three months." I said watching how Ikki's widened in excitement.

"What three months holy shit that's amazing, d-do you think I could be that good in three months?" Ikki asked while I finished zipping up my bag.

"Honestly No," I said seriously watching how Ikki's face seemed to look down stricken. "Oi let me finish, in one week you'll be at a level that I never was at until I hit my first month, in two months you will get to where I was when I hit me right now."

With that I watched Ikki's eyes suddenly look at me with so much hope.

"But just remember in those two months I'll be better than the me now." I said watching the determined spirit in Ikki's eyes exploded with excitement.

"Sweet thanks I'll see you home!" Ikki looked more happy than he was when I bumped into him at first and took off down the street.

"You know unlike a lot of other people who spy on me they have the decency to come down and have a chat with me from time to time Ms Swallow."

"Aaaaawww but watching that entire exchange was just adorable Raven." I heard Simca before she landed right in front of me.

"You have a stalking problem, you know that right," I said bluntly, hefting my bag over my shoulders. "Then again when it comes to Ikki this shit doesn't exactly surprise me much."

"Hehehe well little crows slowly getting his wings if you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed that's why I'm not gonna hold him back. I'm just going to make sure he's actually ready, then again when it comes to Ikki no one is ready for his brand of sanity." I mumbled the last part to myself as I knew how… theatrical he could get.

"Well Raven I wonder what is your plan in this?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, utterly confused on what Simca was trying to hint at.

"You've been moving fairly quickly, your actions against the police all the way to your interactions with Ikki you've got something planned." Simca pointed out while I just stood there staring at her. "And I'm absolutely curious about what you have planned."

"Nice of you to notice but you're overthinking it if you think what I'm doing is just a huge ass scheme." pulling out my phone i didn't bother to hide my more advanced phone as I swiped along the screen until I stopped to press on a random track that immediately started to play through my headphones.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and go to sleep. I've had quite a long day and I'd like to get enough sleep so that I can get up and make everyone's meals." I said pulling my headphones over my head allowing the electric guitar of 'born this way by thousand foot krutch' to block out the world before I walked off, my head bobbing along to the lyrics.

"Because I was born this way, I got lightning running through my veins, Ain't nobody gonna stop this train so hop on board or get out the way." I sang on my way home.

* * *

_The next day_

"Hey um sooooo about that-"

"If you want money you're going to need a job," I expressed tiredly as it was the morning Ikki seemingly too excited to get that so called loan that he caught me just as I was waking up which was at six in the morning.

"Morning Hamish!" Hearing the new voice I blinked in confusion when I looked behind me to not only see Ikki there but so was Akito.

"Morning… which room did you sleep in last night?" I asked, curious as to where the eye patch wearing teen slept.

"I slept with Ikki." He brightly exclaimed, not bothering to hide his happiness while Ikki looked somewhat angry about it.

"You snuck into my bed last night even when I told you yesterday to not do that." Ikki told Akito not sounding one bit pleased with how the other teen just did it like it was nothing.

"Right ok not going to poke that, Akito you and Agito need any money as well?" I questioned deciding that I may as well ask the other teen than later finding out he's struggling.

"Well kind of, with our AT's it's kind of hard to keep things maintained with our AT's." Akito explained looking somewhat nervous, nearly four days here and Akito was slow to open up to me which was fine I understood that this was going to have to be something I was going to have to deal with over time.

Also appeared that despite Ikki's dislike of Akito and Agito he quickly settled into the older brother role when they went to school or were both at home.

"That's alright anyway if you're interested in getting paid the place I work at is looking for people or well they're going to be looking for people." I said already picturing how these two could work.

"Really you're going to get us jobs?" Ikki exclaimed extremely surprised by the idea of someone getting him a job.

"Yeah but if you want to get paid then you better not screw this up and if you do screw this up for me you will be permanently placed onto my shit list got it?" I expressed with a serious look watching how the two nodded in understanding. "Good now if you'll excuse me but I've got breakfast and lunch to make also can you do me a favor and tell Kazu to come over."

"Kazu, why do you want him over?" Ikki suddenly asked.

"Gotta a friend who needs some help and I thought of your friend Kazu." I slightly explained not bothering to tell him that Spitfire has an eye out for the new Flame king and I thought why not give Kazu a bit of a push.

The first time I met Kazu was when we did that test heist thing, second had to be the time I blew up that box of beer every other time Kazu has met me he was always

"Alright then I'll see what I can do." Ikki nodded in understanding, obviously not taking any time to question me.

"Hey Ikki let's have a bath together!" Akito exclaimed happily.

"Hell no I'm going to have a bath first you can wait your turn ya runt!" Ikki exclaimed as he and Akito made their way over to the bathroom.

I'm happy they're getting along so well, really I am still though I'm a tad worried about Agito that kids got some serious blood lust and it's only a matter of time before the hunger of blood gets too strong.

"Hopefully with this job I can get him. Agito can finally cut loose… within reason of course." I mumbled before tiredly moving to the kitchen deciding to make myself something to eat just so I could wake myself up before cooking everyone else's meals.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Kazuma Mikura was confused.

He met Hamish a couple times and every time he met him the adult surprised him as well as scared him.

From the start he didn't expect Ikki to trust another adult in his entire life but Ikki proved him wrong with Hamish who casually went along with them not minding that he was helping a pair of middle schoolers break into their school and also helped them out when they were nearly caught.

Then there was the beer box incident where the old eastside gunz ended up getting their asses kicked straight after Hamish blew up a box of beer with no real warning and truly didn't care if he embarrassed him and Ikki, that was then that Kazu learned to fear Hamish.

But that fear slowly died out when the blonde haired teen came over to Ikki's home from time to time, Hamish turned from the scariest guy hes ever seen into the most calm collected guy ever, he didn't even bat an eye when they told him that Kazu and Onigiri were going to stay for dinner.

He just cooked the food and talked with everyone and when it came to him talking to Kazu he looked at him with a smile and told him he was glad that Ikki had a friend like him around.

So when Kazu started coming by more and more often to the Inn he was greeted with a wave and asked if he was hungry, and if he was being honest whenever he seemed to come into the Inn he always seemed to grow hungry.

So when he heard from Ikki that Hamish wanted to see him Kazu felt his stomach do a flip, wondering what did Hamish want with him he was just Ikki's best friend nothing too serious hell when Akito came into the picture Kazu was the first to welcome him into their little group of friends despite him being very… off almost like there was something to him that made Kazu feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about it, Hamish is cool, it's not like he's going to lecture you or anything." Onigiri exclaimed riding next to the beanie wearing blond, the two of them riding a pair of AT's Ikki had instructed them to get a couple days ago.

"Yeah but he asked for me so how can I not be nervous?" Kazu questioned feeling more and more nervous when he got closer and closer to the Inn.

"Look man I need to get home my old man is expecting me to help him out with the shop so call me later and tell me how it goes." Onigiri told the blonde as the two said their goodbyes and separated.

Kazu got closer and closer to the Inn before he power slid to a stop when he suddenly found a random guy walking(riding) out in front of him.

"Ooooooh shit!" Kazu yelped nearly falling over as he came to a complete stop. "Whoa whoa whoa ok I'm good I'm good."

"Ahahahaha I can see that." Hearing the loud laugh Kazu looked up at the man that he nearly ran into, his eyes immediately spotting the older guys bright red hair and the red leather jacket he wore on top of a black undershirt. "You just started AT's haven't you?"

"Uh is it that easy to tell?" Kazu asked as he looked down to see the guy also wearing a pair of AT's as well.

"You could say something like hey tell me you know the area you know about this Inn nearby got told I was supposed to meet someone there."

"Do you mean Naoyumi Inn?" Kazu asked knowing that was the only Inn that was around these parts.

"Yes, I take it you know Hamish correct?" The guy asked, watching Kazu as he nodded.

"Ah yeah I was just heading over there."

"Very good then I'll follow your lead."

"Sure, I'm Kazu."

"I see I'm Spitfire."

Kazu didn't know it at the time but this first meeting between the more experienced Stormrider and the novice AT rider was the beginning of something.

And Hamish watched over the exchange nearby with a large smirk on his face as he saw how the two started conversing with each other, Kazu smartly asking Spitfire about tips and advice while the later slowly started to judge the younger teens character.

"And like that I'll let the mentor and apprentice relationship start up." Hamish said before leaping back into the air heading back to the Inn to meet up with the two.

**Chapter 13 end**

* * *

**So I did something interesting specifically with adding Kazu on Spitfire's watch a lot earlier than before, which I was disappointed when I read that Kazu while did learn from Spit only did so through the SD program he had set up. **

**So I did Kazu a favour and gave him that master apprenticeship relationship before Spit's unfortunate demise, but I will not going any further than that.**

**NOW ONTO THE QUESTION!**

**The question is Simple really how would guys feel if I did a semi side series where I placed Hamish into One Piece specifically on the Baratie before the strawhats popped up and have him and the famous sous chef of the Baratie Sanji challenge each other to a cooking fight and basically join the strawhats as the secondary chef to the crew?**

**I know Crossover SI's ew, but hey I just wanted your opinions before I do anything of the sort.**

**And with that I leave you all to enjoy the rest of your days and such.**

**Later!**


	15. Chapter 14 and Hiatus update

**Been a while people, good news I have a new chapter for all of you to read.**

**I've found myself busy with new fics both reading and writing so my uploading schedule has been off so I apologize for the waiting.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 First Trick**

"Ok first it's good to see you again Kazu and it's nice of you to meet my friend here." I said gesturing to Spitfire sitting in the living room's dining table.

"Uh yeah it's alright… Um, can I ask why you wanted to see me?" Kazu asked, looking absolutely nervous.

"I'll answer that in a minute, but first Spit what do you think?"

"He's a candidate, but I'll need to see some more before making any kind of permanent decisions."

"That's fair, alright Kazu this is my friend Spitfire and I've asked him to do me a solid and trust me when I say I could have done anything else but he took this favor." I explained gesturing for Spitfire to take over.

"Basically Hamish asked me if I could put you under my wing so to speak for a while." Spit said, taking a sip out of the teacup he had. "Basically what I'm offering you is a chance to personally train you into being one of the best storm riders out there."

"Wait what a-are you serious, wait hold on why you do that for me why not train Ikki?" Kazu asked, suddenly realizing something.

"Good question, I got a couple of reasons one being the fact I think you could use the training and since Ikki is the one who pulled you into AT's he should at least take the responsibility to help you but knowing his stupid ass he's already learning himself." I explained the first part of my reasoning watching how Kazu nodded in understanding. "Second by the way is because well… don't you want to be better at Ikki in something just to spite him?"

One thing I learned was a great motivator was Spite, everyone did somethings just to spite someone be it their family or some dick head manager, spite was the thing that drove people to improve sometimes and I knew that secretly Kazu really wanted to spite Ikki especially when he threw curve balls out of nowhere like how did so by throwing his friends into AT's.

"When do I start?" Kazu immediately demanded getting a bark of laughter from me and Spitfire.

Hook, line and fucking sinker!

* * *

_Later that night_

"Alright where I'm going to take you is my job so I'm going to put in some ground rules for you two." I told Ikki and Akito, the both of them wearing their AT's Ikki's pair obviously repaired with some parts I pulled out during the day.

"First Ikki don't go fucking demaneding a huge ass pay raise, you and Akito will be paid the same amount and it will be pulled out of my own pay check, second you two are my responsibility that means if you fuck up I fuck up." I started watching how the two nodded in understanding, good. "Third is simply pretty obvious, you will be following people who will be training you about your jobs so please fucking please listen to them they'll teach you the ropes and for you Ikki they'll teach you some important skills."

"Skills, what kind of skills?" Ikki asked.

My response only for me to gesture the two to follow me between rooftops until I got to the club's rooftop.

"Alright keep close, try not to get into arguments and yeah that's it." I told the two before opening the rooftop door.

Moving down the stairs I saw the VIP room had quite a bit of guests around.

"Akito take a look around here cause you'll be working around the VIP area." I explained to the eye patch teen.

"Whoooooa this place looks so cool." Akito exclaimed, looking rather excited to be suddenly working in this place.

"I know I sometimes work up here if we're understaffed, but you two will be fixing that problem." I explained before gesturing for the two to follow right behind me.

Within seconds we walked out past the two bouncers that stood right in front of the VIP area, and like a gust of wind slapping you in the face I smiled as the loud atmosphere of the clubs patrons jumped upwards as music echoed through the club.

"Welcome to Sky's the limit, the number one AT friendly club in Tokyo!" I yelled over the music as people casually leaped through the air bouncing off the random ledges or I beam Girders that served as makeshift platforms.

"I'm giving you a basic tour but uh try to keep up this place gets fucking hectic around this time." Just as I said that a pair of people started grinding around the place and I meant literally not in a sexual kind of thing.

"Whooooa this place is awesome. Wait, why did you never tell me about this place?" Ikki questioned while we made our way down to the dance floor that was somewhat crowded.

"I've got my reasons now are you two ready to work?" I exclaimed watching how both of them nodded in agreement and excitement well one of them was excited while the other was focusing on other things. "Ikki focus don't fucking stare at the customers!"

Whacking the back of his head Ikki blinked in surprise before at least looking a tad embarrassed especially with the fact he straight up started staring at a random girl's tits.

Not that I could blame him but I had a relationship and a job that took more importance.

"Hopefully this doesn't end badly."

* * *

"You want me to do what?" I exclaimed in confusion as I sat in front of Daunt already serving him his usual dinner before I got off work.

"I want you to take a plane and head to Kyoto in the next couple days. I have a friend over there who is quite knowledgeable of the area. The fact he runs a portion of it should give him the basis we need for a good location." Daunt explained taking a bite out of a piece of pizza, "Hmmm you make a good pie there Hamish."

"Yeah thanks ugh great so how long do you want me over there cause I kinda promised Rika I'd take care of her sisters while she was away from her business trip." I explained as she did tell me to make sure they were alright but Ikki well he pretty much fell into my jurisdiction when I introduced him to AT's.

Got a distinct feeling shes going to bust my balls for doing that behind her back, but hey not my fault I just felt like Ikki needed someone to help him fly, unlike Simca's way of throwing a chick out of the nest I was going to be there to make sure if Ikki fell he could get back up with no delay.

"At least five days and at most a month depending." Daunt explained while I narrowed at the last word 'depending' sounds like something it picking up or something.

"Tokyo is becoming harder to move around especially when you are a stormrider, the police have started taking more and more risks in order to catch em, the clubs have become a sort of safe haven for those stormrider's that have had run-ins with those cop's."

"Kaito's on a warpath, alright so I take it that Kyoto's police department has started to follow Kaito's example or is going to." I said taking a shot in the dark.

"No but they are tempted, I got info telling me that they are considering safer options instead of Kaito's more harsh actions, so I want to be prepared for the worst." hearing this I had a flashback to a certain time where Kyoto was set in a blaze from giant mechs.

"Ok fine I can understand that." I said nodding in agreement with his plan. "Want me to set up the same paperwork to make sure the process won't lead to another incident."

"Got it in one, can you do it?" Daunt more asked than confirmed.

"It can take more than a week, also I don't know what your preferences are to be exact but I can take a couple guesses I just have one problem." I said as I saw a commotion from across the club, and surprise Agito has made an appearance as he casually kicked a random guy around. "I'll have to leave the blood lusting kid and idiot who takes care of them."

Looking over his shoulders Daunt seemingly didn't even bother to look all that surprised as the small teen kick a pair of stormriders out of the VIP room with little to no hassle before casually continuing the beat down until the guards quickly pulled him off and as I did warn them quickly moved the eye patch over ending the incident before it turned to sending people to the hospital.

"I can handle the old fang king, don't worry about that," Daunt exclaimed looking back at me with a large smirk. "But that other kid well lets just say anything he breaks comes out of your paycheck or what's left of it."

"Wh-the hell do you mean by-" and like that I saw a body casually fly right up into the air as one person held out their leg causing the attack and-GOD DAMN IT IKKI!

"Fucking should have seen that coming." I said letting out a tired breath feeling slightly pained with the idea that was going to be coming out of my paycheck, god fucking-I was saving my paychecks and looking at Ikki he was already fucking it over.

"Screw it gonna have to use some Rika fucking tatics to make him understand."

"Don't bother with that guy your brother kicked, hes the one that started the fight." Hearing what Daunt said, I looked at him like he was insane.

"Brother? Ikki's not my brother."

"May not look it to you but I can see brothers from a mile away." Daunt said as he had a thousand mile look in his eyes.

I simply shrugged it off and sat back on the red couch, my mind going a million miles a minute as I now had to deal with Kyoto… looks like I've gotta call Spitfire up again, I've really gotta stop relying on him.

* * *

**3RD Pov**

Kazu took deep breaths wiping the sweat off his brow. He didn't expect to be pushed to this extent especially on the first night.

"Spitfire you sure this kid has the potential?" A guy going by Cokefire exclaimed his hands casually fiddling around with a packet of cards on the side while Kazu's personal trainer stood nearby smirking at Kazu.

"Potential yes, to get there though he needs to hit some hardships and I'm actually surprised though, within hours of putting on those AT's he's grown more and more accustomed to them." Spitfire exclaimed as he looked at Kazu's feet where he wore a pair of fairly new looking AT's, that is if they weren't already covered in dirt and grime from their current training area.

"I see, well what shall I do?" Cokefire questioned looking back at Spitfire who had a large exciting grin plastered on his face.

"Just watch for now," Spitfire exclaimed before turning back to his new pupil "Kazu again!" Hearing the yell Spitfire and Cokefire watched as Kazu shot off once more, sprinting as fast his AT covered feet could cover him before stopping mid sprint turning back and going to where he started and repeated the process of this hellish version of shuttle runs.

Kazu thinking he needed his hoodie seeing as it was a cold night didn't think he would be straight up sweating through the material causing it grow heavy and stick to his skin causing a drag feeling in his limbs, discarding it and his beanie Kazu felt less confined now that he wore his t shirt in the open. While that too was soaked in sweat and stuck to his skin Kazu ignored it and continued onward with this basic exercise he was usually forced to do during gym, not once thinking that one day that sprinting back and forth multiple times in multiple destinations that grew further and further away from the start would be useful.

Well turned out that type of thinking caused him to bite the bullet.

It was from there that Kazu knew he had to change his thinking like how Ikki changed his when he slid on his AT's and explained the whole process to him and Onigiri during lunch.

"_Trust me guys slipping those AT's on was the best feeling I could ever feel. The only thing that topped that was what I felt when I took off into the air it was as if I grew wings out of my feet or some shit."_

Hearing that for the first time of course Kazu and Onigiri would make fun of their long time friend, but after meeting Hamish and having Spitfire give him the chance to do something, no give him the chance to feel something that Ikki his best friend felt at the time he just knew he needed to get better.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGHHHH!" With a wild roar the two more experienced AT riders watched as Kazu's speed turned up the notch and slowly the two could just see him moving between being a blur and a reappearing back to normal with each turn.

"Wha-am I seeing things here or is-"

"Coke, I told you he has more potential than you would ever believe." Spitfire said his grin growing wider as he could see a diamond in the rough.

A potential King in the making.

**Chapter 14 end**

* * *

**I want you all to know that I wrote this chapter ages ago and yes I could have had this out before now but I've slowly felt my heart was no longer in this story over the months.**

**I guess you could say I lost my way for a while and since I'm back with the next chapter you may be thinking that I'm back for more uploading but to be honest I don't know what I'm doing with this story anymore… I think I'm going to take some serious time to think some things through before I carry on uploading.**

**So I guess this Fic is going into Hiatus for the while.**

**Sorry for stringing you all along.**

**I hope you all have a good day.**

**Laters.**


End file.
